Buried Beneath Still Waters
by cinnysangel
Summary: The team is called away from some down time to help a small police force track a killer who dumps his victims in a lake. Reid meets a woman that could possible change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**As always I do not own the rights to Criminal Minds, CBS, ABC and their affiliates. This is a fictional story for entertainment purposes only. All Original Fictional Characters are of my imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased individuals is purely coincidental. Do not use any or all parts of this story without prior permission from the writer. **

**Buried Beneath Still Waters **

**Introduction:**

**The team has a mandatory leave and Reid finds himself at Gideon's cabin. Basically abandoned he finds that the place isn't nearly as bad as he thought it might be. Seems someone was taking care of the place, besides the people Spencer hired. Deception and lies soon surface along with a body, bringing the FBI to the small community of Bath County Virginia.**

**Romance, suspense, angst, violence and sexual content RATED M for mature readers only.**

_**Chapter 1**_

It was cold in the cabin when he rolled out of bed. Spencer Reid swung his feet over the edge of the mattress, cringing at the onslaught of bone chilling hard wood flooring on bare feet. He grabbed his jeans from yesterday, sliding them on over his pajama bottoms. Jason Gideon's cabin was equipped with all the luxuries, coffee maker/espresso machine, gas stove with indoor grill, dishwasher, laundry facility, satellite TV, and what Reid forgot to turn on last night-central heating and air conditioning. Roughing it here was like checking into a five star hotel without the room service. Reid turned the thermostat to 72 degrees. He crossed his arms over his chest, tucking his hands into his armpits in an attempt to warm up. Quickly dashing back into the dark bedroom, he rummaged blindly through his bag until he found two socks, one powder blue with green embroidered triangles, and the other neon rainbow striped. Socks were socks and as long as they kept his chilly feet warm he didn't care what they looked like. Morgan had teased him relentlessly over them. Telling him that if he didn't care then why not buy solid colored socks black or white, this way they would match always. "For a genius you're not so smart." Morgan had said as he taped Reid on the forehead. But truth be told Reid had heard long ago that if your socks didn't match it would bring you luck, and Reid was not about to tempt fate.

Last night Spencer had set the coffee to brew automatically and the aroma was pulling him in that direction. Before he made it there, he squatted in front of the fire place lighting it. He poured a cup of coffee, donned his light weight jacket and stuck his feet into his suede shoes, leaving the laces open. The sunrises here were always beautiful. A fleeting peek out the window told Reid he was up just in time. Spencer walked out onto the small porch of the cabin. He stopped at the railing, leaning his shoulder against the post, looking out into the predawn sky. Steam rose from his coffee mug and his breath crystallized in the air, creating white puffs that evaporated as quickly as they appeared. The chill was invigorating and the coffee gave him a buzz of adrenaline. He thought about a walk after the sun came up completely. He stayed like that for long time just waiting.

The sun was peeking up over the eastern horizon, causing the sky to turn the slightest shade of pink and gold. He watched it like it was a blockbuster movie unable to take his eyes off of it. The lake sparkled like diamonds as the light hit it. Gideon's cabin was a place of solitude for Reid, as it had been for Gideon all those years. Nestled on the edge of Lake Moomaw, in Bath County Virginia, Covington Basin was once part of Moomaw. Water loss and a natural slope in the lake bottom created a gap between the two. Covington Basin wasn't as popular as Moomaw Lake and rightly so, it paled in comparison to the sheer size of the other lake. And Moomaw was open to the public, whereas Covington was not, making Covington prime landscape for the owners who wanted a lake side property away from the tourists. Years of overgrowth on the levy made it more of a solid land mass and required little upkeep. The tree line on the 25 foot wide area, shielded any view of Moomaw. And unless you knew the area well it was as if Covington didn't exist. The solitude was the number one reason Jason purchased this property. It provided exactly what a man like Jason Gideon needed, and what Reid discovered, he also needed. His closest neighbor was on the other side of the Basin, their cabin facing a curve in Moomaw Lake. In winter, part of the roof of that structure was visible, but nothing else. As Spencer watched the sky change color and dawn make its debut, he wished Jason could come back here and enjoy it once again. But that didn't seem likely to happen. By all accounts and purposes this was Reid's cabin now. Jason had left it to him. He hesitated returning here since that fateful day when he found Jason's note. Spencer had almost expected to find Gideon. He quickly banished the thought of Gideon killing himself from his mind. He would not let it creep in. He would enjoy this place, and remember the man who gave it to him, the man who was his friend, but most of all, more like a father. 'I hope you're happy, wherever you are.' Spencer whispered the words almost inaudibly.

He sipped his coffee, contemplating what he was going to do for the next ten days. The team was on vacation for a fourteen day mandatory leave. Everyone had plans, JJ, and Will were going to Disney with Hotch, Jack and Henry. Morgan was heading home to see his family and Prentiss was taking a trip to Mexico. Ross went north to hunt. Penelope had wrangled the time off so she could get away with Kevin, and they headed west to Las Vegas. Reid flew out there with them, spent three days with his mom, before deciding on a whim to come back east. He felt a twinge of guilt, at leaving his mom. He missed her and loved her dearly. She was lucid and they had a good time talking, reading, and playing cards. But then she started asking questions about his personal life and his mental state. It bothered him that she worried he could be like her. It brought up his own fears and Spencer did something he never did, he lied to his mother. Told her a case came up. The guilt rose up, like a monster threatening to devour him. He no longer could enjoy the sun rise so he pulled himself from the railing and went inside.

**A/N Special thanks to CSK for helping me with the forensic aspects of the case. Without you Crime Scene Kelly my case would be a bunch of fabricated foolishness. From the bottom of my heart a very big thank you for your time and effort! **

**Thanks to all of you who are out there proof reading, giving me suggestions and helpful hints. And to you the reader for your reviews and your continued support! **


	2. Chapter 2

**As always I do not own the rights to Criminal Minds, CBS, ABC and their affiliates. This is a fictional story for entertainment purposes only. All Original Fictional Characters are of my imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased individuals is purely coincidental. Do not use any or all parts of this story without prior permission from the writer. **

**Buried Beneath Still Waters **

Chapter 2

The walk through town was uneventful and didn't hold much interest for her. She loved living here, the town held a very special retreat that Ryan Miller, discovered one afternoon while investigating a disturbance call. The disturbance was never found, but instead she had unearthed the path through the trees that led to the lake. Since that fateful day she has explored this area often. Ryan loved to be here at dawn more than any other time of the day. It was new and fresh, before anything in her life would cause her stress and discomfort. Here she could forget the past, ignore the present and focus on the future. She left Tampa with hopes that this job would be less stressful and she could plan on living the way she wanted. That was not to be. Sure she didn't have the case load she had back then, but being the only female cop on the force made her life a bit difficult. She had to prove herself here long ago, and at times she still faced questions about why she left Florida and a career to come here and have a job.

Rumor had it that she couldn't handle being a Crime Scene Investigator, that, what she saw in Florida was too much for her. It wasn't the gore or all the horrible things people did to one another, as was thought by the men on the force. The truth was the sheer volume of cases, and what it did to her life, that was what had taken its toll. She had watched her life go from happy and content to longing and lonely. She used to have a slew of friends and even dated on occasion. But as time went on and the job changed her, she found people outside of her department slowly ebbed out of her life. Always being on call meant she couldn't have much of a social life. And when she did, she couldn't relax, always wondering when the next call would come in. Unfortunately killers didn't take vacations and it seemed to be never ending. She was tired of the late nights of murder after murder after murder. It drained the life out of her. Five long years on that job had left her jaded. She was happy for the most part in the beginning, her friends were her co-workers and they were more like family. But as time wore on Ryan had begun to feel lonely in a crowd as if something was missing. She realized she wasn't alone; the majority of the men and women she worked with were single or divorced. It hadn't sat right with her that she could be facing a life without a family, or someone to love. The seed of doubt had been planted and with each late night call and every senseless murder investigation, Ryan had grown weary, longing for something more.

The final straw had come one early morning and that case still haunted her. A mother of three murdered her children and then killed herself, for no apparent reason. There wasn't any evidence to suggest anything other than she had snapped, gone crazy and killed them all. After hours of pouring over the scene and looking for any evidence that this was more than a murder suicide, finding nothing, Ryan was ready to give her report to the lead detective. She was familiar with him, having worked countless cases together. He remarked that he saw her more than he saw his wife. Ryan knew that it was meant to be a joke but there was more truth in that statement then he carried to admit. That was it; she applied for and got the job here. She never looked back, except for the haunting memory of those children.

Round trip from her front door it was a five mile walk, two and a half of it spent inside the woods. She loved it, gave her time to think, to reflect back and look forward to what her life would eventually be. As she passed the large flag poles at the entrance of Memorial Park, she could hear the metal ties clanging against the pole as the flags whipped in the wind. High above the poles the tops of pine, maple and oak trees swayed in the breeze, rustling and sending the scent of woods through the air. She inhaled deeply. She couldn't be happier with this part of Virginia, it was home and she would not trade it for the world.

The path wasn't visible unless you knew it was there. It wound through the trees, over a runoff stream and down into a deep crevice that had been a creek from a natural spring, which had run dry. In the summer when the rain would get heavy, this gully would fill making passage impossible. The other end opened at the lake. This place was always changing, although it appeared to stay the same. The leaves coming and going, the snow that at times never quiet made it to the forest floor, the undergrowth and the wild life rearranging the direction of the path. This was her private heaven. She looked forward to coming here each morning and nothing was going to stop her.

She walked on, the darkness never bothered her. She knew every part of this wood and the lake. It was her home and she had explored every inch of it claiming it as her happily ever after. That was what she wanted, a happy ending, a family, a good job, a loving man. Had she stayed in Florida none of that would be possible. The sky was slowly turning a shade of pink and predawn dew turned to frost on everything. The air was crisp clean and she inhaled deeply. Although her nose was cold, the rest of her body was warm from the walk and insulated clothing she wore. In a few more weeks with spring fast approaching the temperature would be warm enough to forgo the jacket.

She stepped over the fallen tree, her excitement level rising. Soon she would be into the clearing and she would see it full on. Before the trees bud and the leaves block her view she would get glimpses of the Cabin off in the distance. That place was the root of her fantasies. She imagined a husband loading firewood on the side of the house, children playing on the grassy knoll by the dock. She pictured the boat tied there and the fishing excursions they would have. She thought of the time before the babies would come when passion was high. How she would spend countless nights naked in front of the fire place. She envisioned picnic tables on the grass, checkered table cloths, fried chicken, lemonade, and watermelon, family and friends gathered, late night fireworks displays over the water, bonfires and s'mores. Each time she saw this wonderful place she pictured her life there happy and in love. She stepped out into the clearing and something caught her attention, smoke! "Oh God the cabin is on fire!" Ryan ran to it as fast as she could. A man, tall and thin stumbled on to the porch coughing and gasping for breath. He bent over the railing hacking loudly and Ryan worried if he was going to be alright. She ran the remaining fifteen feet to the wooden steps.

Ryan put her hand on the railing as she took the steps two at a time. "Are you ok?"

Spencer was gasping for breath, barely managing to say "Yes."

Smoke poured from the open door making it hard for Ryan to see inside. Surprisingly she didn't see a fire other than the one in the hearth.

Spencer gagged over the railing, violent heaves racked his body and he didn't think he would be able to stay conscious. He felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen, but he could do nothing to save himself, except cough up a lung, grasping the railing leaning into it heavily to keep from falling. She seemed to appear from nowhere. He was confused about that, but he couldn't focus on it because right now all he could think of was not dying. He looked over his shoulder in time to see her duck inside. He wanted to tell her no, instead a coughing fit took over and Spencer emptied his stomach into the dirt.

Ryan returned a moment later with a glass of water. Spencer was grateful she was not party to his vomiting. Slowly his coughing was subsiding and he was able to stand up a bit. He remained at the railing just in case.

"Here sip this." She handed him the glass.

He coughed some more, it was painful and his eyes watered. When he could manage he took a mouthful, spitting it over the railing. He then took a sip he swallowed, barely getting it down before hacking.

She took his arm, helping him to sit on the bench to the right of the door. He put the glass to his lips once more. His hands were shaking and he struggled with connecting the glass to his mouth. Ryan reached out, wrapping her hand around his steadying it. It was getting brighter as daylight moved into the area. She could see him clearly now. He was indeed tall, thin, lanky even. His hair was collar length, shaggy looking with a natural curl, light brown, she could imagine if he stayed in the sun for a few days it would become the color of wheat. She had an urge to tousle his hair, maybe run her fingers through it, and push it away from his face. His eyes were red rimmed and she could see petechiae under his eyes from coughing, but his face was quickly losing the flush of red that gagging had given him. His lips were a healthy shade of pink which made Ryan grateful. He wasn't having any residual effects from the smoke with his breathing. Still she worried what damage it could have done to his windpipe.

"Take a few more sips of that, I am going to call for help. Do you have phone service inside?"

"No…" Spencer croaked. His voice was horse and cracked. He cleared his throat after taking another sip of water. "Yeah, uh no I have phone service but I don't need help, thanks." He cleared his throat a few more time and when he spoke again it was clear, slightly on the raspy side. "I'm ok, really I am. I don't know what I was thinking; I could have sworn the flue was open."

Ryan understood she had done the same thing once causing much of the same results. "I'm still concerned about the smoke inhalation, and would like you to get checked."

"I'm fine, really I am." Reid protested. His glass was empty and he felt like he could not keep his throat moist enough. He started to stand and she anticipated what he was going to do.

"Wait here, I'll get you some more water. It's still very smoky in there." Ryan disappeared into the cabin. A faint haze hung in the air but it was getting better. She quickly dialed Sally Anne's phone number asking her to come out there. Sally Anne worked at the hospital in the emergency room, if anyone could convince this man to seek medical attention it was that woman.

Ryan refilled the glass taking a quick peek around the room. This was the first time she had been inside of it and her fantasies could not match the reality, it was more beautiful than she imagined. It wasn't extremely fancy; in fact it was rather plain. But she loved it anyway, the right balance of modern with rustic. The fire place in the center of the long wall creating a glow in the room that made her heart flutter. The granite counter tops had the feel of expensive state of the art kitchen facility, and yet the table was antique plank wood that seemed to have been around for decades. A bowl of reddish green apples were centered on the table creating a "living" focal point. Men's hiking boots were lined up next to a pair of plastic flip flops and a pair of running shoes. Above them on peg hooks were a flannel jacket and a baseball hat. Through an open door Ryan could see the bedroom, the wood footboard of the bed and a blue plaid comforter. Ryan turned towards the door, ready to take the glass of water to him when she saw him standing in the door way watching her. He had both hands on the door frame and he blocked most of the opening. A thought occurred to her, 'I have no idea who he is.'

"I'm sorry I was just admiring the room. It's very beautiful." She extended her hand to him, "I'm Officer Ryan Miller of Bath County PD"

"Spencer Reid…" He was going to say more but he heard the distinct sounds of tires on the gravel out front, and then a car door. So this is why she took so long to get him water, she called an ambulance. Reid was annoyed and he looked at Ryan accusingly. "I told you…" He coughed deeply, "…that I…I don't need help."

**A/N Special thanks to CSK for helping me with the forensic aspects of the case. Without you Crime Scene Kelly my case would be a bunch of fabricated foolishness. From the bottom of my heart a very big thank you for your time and effort! **

**Thanks to all of you who are out there proof reading, giving me suggestions and helpful hints. And to you the reader for your reviews and your continued support! **


	3. Chapter 3

**As always I do not own the rights to Criminal Minds, CBS, ABC and their affiliates. This is a fictional story for entertainment purposes only. All Original Fictional Characters are of my imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased individuals is purely coincidental. Do not use any or all parts of this story without prior permission from the writer. **

**Buried Beneath Still Waters **

Chapter 3

"Famous last words, before you fall over. Come, take a seat, I didn't call an ambulance, just a friend." She tried to take his arm but he shrugged her off, taking a spot on the couch. He watched Ryan as she stepped in front of him. He had to sit back so she could get between the coffee table and the couch. He originally thought she would take a seat next to him, but when she sat on the coffee table, face to face with him, he was stunned. Her chestnut brown hair took on an auburn huge with the back lighting of the fireplace. She wore it long and the back of it hung well past her shoulders. She had wispy bangs that were a little to long. She used her fingers to sweep them out of her eyes on more than one occasion. Reid watched as the hair slowly slid back across her forehead almost as if it caressed her. In the light of the cabin he noticed her wide brown eyes, the shade of brandy. Her heart shaped face and delicate features were extremely attractive, and Spencer could not take his eyes off of her. And yet he was furious with her, that she called for help when he asked her not to. He didn't want anyone to know he was here or to have people know he was an FBI agent. Paramedics would ask for ID. He sighed, and the tiny woman in front of him took his hands. "I only called a friend." She repeated. "She isn't going to do anything you don't want, just look in your mouth and listen to your lungs. She is a nurse."

Her hands were cold and Spencer realized for the first time since coming inside that the room was clear of smoke and it was a little cold in there. Without thinking about it he rubbed her hands trying to warm them up.

.

Ryan was amazed at that gesture; he had been angry that she thought he was sick and needed medical attention. But now he was almost taking care of her instead of the other way around. He had large hands the engulfed hers easily. An odd feeling washed over her at the contact. She almost felt as if she knew him for years and he was a long lost love. She dismissed those feelings quickly. She didn't know this man at all. Sally Ann knocked on the open door before coming inside. She smiled at Ryan when she caught the young girl pulling her hands away from this fellow she never had the chance to meet. He eyed her suspiciously and hunched his shoulders. Sally Anne decided she would just get on with it and not try to convince him to allow her. She took a seat next to him, put her stethoscope in her ears and said "Deep breath, again, again…once more."

Reid did as she said, afraid to argue with this robust woman. She was tall around 5'10 or more, dark skin and eyes as dark as coal. She had on lavender scrubs, no jewelry save for a watch. Her hair was shaved almost to the skin and what she did have left was dyed an unnatural shade of orange/blonde. She wore almost black lipstick and nothing else in the way of makeup. When she smiled her teeth were crooked with a large gap in the front giving her character. Reid couldn't help but smile with her. She introduced herself and he did too. Spencer was strangely attracted to this woman, feeling a maternal bond between them almost immediately.

She asked Ryan to get a spoon and Reid told her it was the first drawer by the sink.

"I don't want any medicine." He said defiantly. Sally Anne eyed him warning him to do as she said. He crossed his arms over his chest, feeling like a naughty child. He almost laughed when she huffed at him.

When Ryan returned Sally Anne told him to open up and say ah, he did and she used the spoon as a tongue depressor. "Sugar you're as red as a plum tomato. You need to be seen by a doctor."

"I'm fine."

"Mr. Reid, do I need to force you to do it?"

Spencer watched as Sally Anne puffed up her ample breast as she put her hands on her hips. He wouldn't be surprised if she picked him up and carried him to the hospital. "That's Dr. Reid and I'm not going to the hospital." She furrowed her eyebrows, narrowing her eyes at him and he added, "But if there is a local doctor I will see him."

Satisfied Sally Anne sat back on the couch. "Quite a nice place you have here Dr. Reid, glad to see you finally using it."

.

Ryan was quietly listening to them and she raised her eyebrows when he admitted he was a doctor. No wonder he was never here, and didn't know how to light a fire. She wondered how long he would be in town and if there was a Mrs. Dr. Reid. No wedding band, but that rarely proved anything. She flipped open her phone, calling the station. She told them she would be late and why. Reid watched her until she got off the phone.

"I can drive myself."

"I'm sure you can but she would never let me alone if I didn't take you to the doctor." Ryan hooked a thumb at Sally Anne and Spencer knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with these two women. They had ganged up on him and were bullying him into doing as they wish. He smiled a little thinking he could easily get rid of them if he pulled out his badge. And what was up with not wanting to tell them he was FBI? He didn't have an answer.

.

Bath County Medical center was in reality a small store front Doctor's office that housed one Doctor and a Phlebotomist. The waiting room was painted white all but one wall which had one of those wallpaper murals of trees and a creek. The three chairs in the room were vinyl covered and appeared to date back to the seventies. A strong smell of disinfective solution hung in the air and Reid resisted the urge to hold his breath. He still hated the smell of hospitals. His mind would instantly go back to those days when his mother was first institutionalized and how upset she was with him. He quickly banished theses thoughts and any others that reminded him of his mom, the guilt was too thick to swallow. A receptionist sat at a desk behind a sliding glass window. Young bleached blonde with dark roots and heavy makeup, long fingernails. She was in a pale yellow scrub top, covered in pictures of Warner Brother's Sylvester and Tweety. His first thought were, 'this must be her day job', and when he read her name tag 'Candi' He mentally kicked himself for stereotyping. 'I must be cranky because I am being forced to see a doctor I know nothing about.' What he was doing to Candi was not profiling, it was judgment, and he hated that. He felt like apologizing but knew he couldn't say, 'Sorry for thinking you're a stripper.'

.

Dr. Emery was waiting for them in the tiny waiting room. He was a short man, in his late fifties, rounder in the middle and shuffled his feet when he walked. Snow white hair, crystal blue eyes, which twinkled when he smiled, and leathery well worn skin that creased at his eyes, made Reid think he could be Santa. Spencer was almost certain the doctor was called upon for that very task each year. He wore a simple gold wedding band that was sized for a thinner man. Reid doubted he could take it off. Dr. Emery took Reid's hand with gusto, shaking it longer than was necessary, "Dr. Reid very nice to meet you. Come, let's go on back." He motioned to the door behind him and allowed Reid and Ryan to go first. The receptionist was staring at them and when Reid glanced at her, she averted her eyes quickly. Spencer had a feeling she was assessing him like he had done to her. Apparently, Spencer's first day here and he was already the talk of the town.

.

In the examination room Reid was shocked by two things, the state of the art equipment and the fact that Dr. Emery didn't ask Ryan to leave.

"So you inhaled a lot of smoke this morning?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Reid knew Sally Anne must have called him. "Yes, but I am fine." Although Reid's voice was still raspy, he sounded so much better than he did this morning. After his blood pressure was taken, the doctor listened to his lungs and looked into Reid's mouth.

"Swallow please." Reid did and grimaced. "That hurt didn't it? Well I don't have to tell you doctor, what that means.

"No you don't, I'll take it easy and the inflammation will go down in a few days."

"Also I'll write you a prescription to avoid thrush. Your lungs are clear and you're going to be fine. So do you fish?"

"Actually doctor I do not." Reid smiled at the abrupt change of subject.

"Well, young man you are sitting on a trout gold mine. Call me if you would like a lesson."

"I will and in the mean time, feel free to help yourself when I am not here." Reid didn't know why he offered the use of the place to this man but he assumed it was because he hated that no one was enjoying this special area.

"I may take you up on that offer." Dr. Emery shook Reid's hand again before turning to Ryan, giving her a hug.

Spencer drove Ryan to her place, there were moments of silence, and oddly it wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be. He felt comfortable with her and believed she felt the same way about him. He thanked her as she got out of the car. She leaned in the door and looked him straight in the eye. "Be careful Dr. Reid."

"I will and please call me Spencer."

.

The ride back to the cabin was quick. As he drove down the lane he yawned a few time. This day had started really early and he was getting sleepy. Coming out of the tree lined roadway and into the gravel clearing, the sun was blinding. His eyes watered and his throat stung. All he wanted to do was go inside. He opened the screen door to the cabin as a hawk flew over head calling out into the crystal clear sky of early afternoon. Spencer's stomach growled. He hadn't eaten all day. The cabin was warm a little too warn from the heat being up to 72, he had forgotten to turn it down with the confusion of the morning. He pulled his shirt over his head and kicked off his shoes, next were the jeans. He laughed, 'Maybe he should always wear his pajama bottoms under his pants, this way he would be ready for bed in an instant.' He had some cold fried chicken in the refrigerator from last nights take out. He grabbed a drumstick taking a bite of it. He poured a glass of milk and finished the chicken. On his way to the couch he grabbed two apples off the table; sitting there for a few minutes eating them. The fire place was cold. Reid chuckled at it, thinking about the days events. Ryan, he had never heard that name for a woman but he liked it on her it seemed to fit. Something in her eyes told him she loved this place maybe even a little more than Gideon. He still didn't know where she came from this morning. He hadn't seen her when he was watching the sunrise. She was just there out of the blue when he felt like he was dying. Yawning once again he laid down on the couch tucking his arm under his head as he looked at the ceiling. His eyes grew heavy and as they drifted close he said, "Maybe she was an angel."

**A/N Special thanks to CSK for helping me with the forensic aspects of the case. Without you Crime Scene Kelly my case would be a bunch of fabricated foolishness. From the bottom of my heart a very big thank you for your time and effort! **

**Thanks to all of you who are out there proof reading, giving me suggestions and helpful hints. And to you the reader for your reviews and your continued support! **


	4. Chapter 4

**As always I do not own the rights to Criminal Minds, CBS, ABC and their affiliates. This is a fictional story for entertainment purposes only. All Original Fictional Characters are of my imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased individuals is purely coincidental. Do not use any or all parts of this story without prior permission from the writer. **

**Buried Beneath Still Waters **

Chapter 4

Her shift was over and she had every intention of going home, but something pulled her in this direction. As she drove down the gravel driveway she wondered if she made the right decision. "Oh you're just going to make sure he is alright. You're a cop, concerned for the well being of one of your citizens." She rationalized. "Nope has nothing to do with the fact that he is extremely good looking and living in your dream house." She laughed, but the butterflies she was feeling in her stomach alarmed her.

Spence sat up on the couch when he thought he smelled smoke. His heart was racing a little, he quickly calmed down when he realized he must have been dreaming. He struggled to swallow, it hurt to do so. The distinct sound of tires on gravel caught his attention. He stood up, crossing the room to the front door in a few strides. He opened it just as Ryan stepped up onto the porch. He held the screen door open for her and she stepped inside. She smelled of gardenia and something fruity he couldn't quite place. It was very intoxicating and he wanted to investigate where the mystery scent was coming from. Alarmed at his train of thought he suddenly remembered he hadn't showered yet today. He quickly checked under his arms, and then puffed into his hand to see if his breath was ok. All was well at least he hoped. To be sure he reached for the Listerine strips he always kept in his pockets only to realize he didn't have pockets, he was shirtless and in his pajamas.

As Ryan made her way into the room she looked up at the high vaulted ceilings and her heart skipped a beat. She loved the inside of this place as much as the outside. She looked around the room again noting the things she saw this morning and taking in a few more details. The wood floors were bare except for an area rug here and there. The mantel above the hearth had an old wind up clock in the center and was flanked by expensive brass candle sticks. An oil lamp was on the right end and a basket of eucalyptus was on the far left side. I must have been there for a very long time because it had lost its scent. The couch was forest green and looked very comfortable. A caramel colored throw blanket was folded neatly on the back of it. Behind the couch was a table with much of the same king of decorations, candle sticks, a candy dish filled with M&M's a silver tray that had a set of car keys resting in it. The only thing Ryan would change is the addition of family photos. The pictures on the walls were oil paintings of various artists, expensive, some she knew other's she didn't. Ryan looked at a small one hanging close to the peg hooks. It was the lake and she was sure it was the view from the porch. 'Did he do this?' She decided he didn't because the scribbled signature was a J and a D. the rest was unreadable. 'Painted by a lover, a friend, or maybe a wife?' Ryan's mind raced with questions she had no right to ask. Her mind reeled at the prospect that a woman painted that as a gift for him. The movie "The Note Book" flashed in her mind, and brought a vision of a beautiful voluptuous woman sitting on the porch clothed in only a blanket painting that scene after hours of lovemaking. A twinge of jealousy rocketed through her body exploding in her heart. This was her dream and damn it she wanted it as irrational as that was. She turned from the painting and looked at Spencer. His hand was on the middle of his bare chest and she sucked in a sharp breath. Both of them, suddenly well aware of his lack of clothing.

"You don't like the painting?" He asked softly. His voice was raw and she wondered if he was ok.

"It's nice." She said as a matter of fact.

"My friend painted it shortly after he bought this place. It was his love, his place to relax, but now he doesn't come here anymore." He didn't know why he was sharing that with her it just sort of slipped out.

"Well tell him it is very nice and that I love this place too." She smiled sweetly. Spencer couldn't help but smile too.

"I will if I ever see him again."

Ryan could hear the pain in his voice, not only from the sore throat, but from the hurt he felt deep in his heart. She was sure that there was more to this story than what he shared.

They were quiet for a few moments lost in thought until Ryan broke the silence, "I wanted to make sure you are alright. Your throat sounds awful are you in a lot of pain?"

"No, it doesn't hurt too much, only when I cough, swallow or speak." Laughing he added, "Pretty much all the time."

"You should have some soup. I'll make you some and bring it back here for your dinner."

Spencer knew there wasn't any hope in arguing she might call Sally Anne to bully him again. He smirked and she looked at him questioning. He really owed both of these ladies a thank you. "I'll tell you what, why don't you make it here. Take a look at what I picked up from the store and see if you need anything else and I will buy it. Then you can invite your friend Sally Anne over for dinner tonight and I can express my thank you to both of you."

Ryan smiled, "That is a good idea, but I will go to the store and get the items and you can do the things you need to do in the mean time." After a shopping list was made and a phone call placed to Sally Anne, Ryan left with the promise to return and knock his socks off with a home cooked meal.

An hour later Ryan returned and Spencer helped her unload the bags. She was wearing a black scooped neck shirt with a periwinkle tank t-shirt underneath, dark jeans and silver kitten heels. A necklace with an amethyst, diamond cut stone hung around her neck. Tiny gold hoops earrings were the only other piece of jewelry she wore. As he leaned into the trunk of her car he came within inches of her and he could smell the gardenia. The fruity scent was there too and he wondered if it was her hair.

Ryan noticed the dampness of his hair and the fresh shave. He smelled good, like shaving cream and soap. The skin on his neck was red as if scrubbed vigorously. He had dressed in a crisp white long sleeve shirt which had the top few buttons open, the sleeves rolled to the elbow and the ends untucked. Brown slacks the color of cocoa, which appeared to be tailor made to fit his body, and sued shoes finished the outfit. His watch was a size to big for his wrist and slid up and down his arm as he moved. As he reached for a bag, his hand brushed Ryan's forearm, sending chills down her spine. On the porch Ryan opened the door for him since he carried the larger part of the grocery bags. Instead of stepping into the cabin Spencer leaned on the screen door and allowed her to go first. 'A gentleman, not too many of them left in this world.' As Ryan set the bags she was holding down onto the table she turned to Spencer and said, "Sally Anne sends her regards and thanks you for the invitation, but this is her middle shift week."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, maybe next time." Spencer bit his lip nervous about being here alone with Ryan. Would she be bored with him? It wasn't like he could talk about his job or family.

As they unpacked the bags Ryan thought this is what it would be like if they were a couple. If they were married and living here. The only difference would be the kiss he would give her when they touched at the trunk of her car. The thought of that kiss made her heart race. She pulled a hair tie out of her pocket to distract herself from her fantasy. Reid watched as she did that. He was disappointed that she was tying up her hair. She looked cute with it in a ponytail, but with it down he could run his fingers through it. And God he wanted to, he wouldn't though.

She broke his daydream by saying, "You can sit down if you want, maybe open the wine". She turned on the sink washing her hands. Reid came up next to her, "No I want to help." He washed his too and she smiled at him.

May I?" as she pulled a utensil drawer

"Yes please, help yourself since I don't really know where anything is anyway."

After a few minutes of searching, Ryan said, "You have a culinary gold mine in here."

He poured them both a glass of wine and she laid the chicken breast on a piece of wax paper, covering it with another piece, She pounded it flat with what appeared to Spencer to be a medieval torture device, in fact everything she piled on the counter looked that way. He turned a garlic press in his hand flipping it over and over. When he was done with that "toy" he picked up a hand file. He looked at it puzzled. Ryan put the chicken on the grill. She washed her hands once more and dried them on a dish towel. She giggled as she watched him stare at the grater with his mouth open. "You don't cook do you?"

He shook his head. "I make a good "take out" and a mean bowl of Rice Crispies you should try it." Spencer averted his eyes and turned away quickly, 'Did I just invite her to stay for breakfast?'

Ryan stepped behind him. She took the wrist he was holding the grater and then placed half of the ginger root in his right hand, showing him how to grind it into powder. Her touch was sensual and Spencer allowed it to spread throughout his body. He was grateful to have his hips plastered against the cabinet, because the mere presence of her made him react physically. His body strained against the fabric of his trousers. He threw himself whole heartedly into grating the ginger because if he didn't he would turn around and kiss her.

"About two tablespoons will be enough." Her voice was an octave lower and he wondered if she knew he reacted to her touch.

Ryan busied herself with chopping; the trouble was she barely could keep the knife steady. 'God he had beautiful hands, long fingers, and strong wrists.' She was glad he removed his watch, because it distracted her so, making her stare at his hands and wonder what he could do with those remarkable digits. Making dinner was never hotter. She took a sip of her wine and thought she needed something stronger than this fruity drink.

He took a small pull on the glass of wine, not wanting it to go to his head. The aroma was fruity and when it hit his pallet it was light and crisp. 'Fruity. That damn scent he desperately wanted to figure out where it was coming from. Was it her hair, her skin or those moist lips?' One thing was for sure if it was her lips he would never leave them.

Somehow they managed to get the dinner made. Moving around the kitchen and bumping into each other was causing Spencer physical pain. He was exhausted from battling an erection most of the night, and was grateful to finally sit down. He sat at the head of the table and she took the chair to the right. Their knees touched quite a few times making the hope that he would get a break, vanish. Her soup was more like a meal and everything was easy to swallow. Even the bread went down smoothly. It tasted like a little bit of heaven. They talked and laughed over the empty dishes and the shared in the clean up. He made coffee and they took that on the porch to the symphony of the birds and the sunset. Spencer stood and she did too as the sky turned from pink to purple to dark midnight blue. He looked into her warm brown eyes and a thought occurred to him, 'He could live like this, here with this woman by his side.' That terrified him and he stepped back. "Thank you so much for everything."

Ryan had been positive he would kiss her and she was disappointed he hadn't. He moved close to her, so close that she could feel his body heat. But something flashed in his eyes and it was over before it had a chance to happen. He had dismissed her quickly. She took his coffee mug from him and went inside with both of them. He followed her and watched as she loaded the cups into the dishwasher. He longed for this type of normal activity in his life but it wasn't in the cards and that stung. Ryan picked up her purse and headed to the door. She wouldn't try anything with him; she would let him come to her if he wanted to. "Thank you for a lovely evening Spencer, see you again soon." She quickly kissed his cheek and a moment later was out the door heading to her car.

**A/N Special thanks to CSK for helping me with the forensic aspects of the case. Without you Crime Scene Kelly my case would be a bunch of fabricated foolishness. From the bottom of my heart a very big thank you for your time and effort! **

**Thanks to all of you who are out there proof reading, giving me suggestions and helpful hints. And to you the reader for your reviews and your continued support! **


	5. Chapter 5

**As always I do not own the rights to Criminal Minds, CBS, ABC and their affiliates. This is a fictional story for entertainment purposes only. All Original Fictional Characters are of my imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased individuals is purely coincidental. Do not use any or all parts of this story without prior permission from the writer. **

**Buried Beneath Still Waters **

Chapter 5

Spencer got ready for bed, washed his face and brushed his teeth. This time he anticipated the temperature drop and turned the heat up. He thought about taking a cold shower to relieve some of the tension, instead he opted for a book in bed. That lasted about five minutes because he couldn't concentrate. He found himself staring at the pages lost in a day dream about the way she tucked her hair behind her ear, at the dinner table. He loved that she was neat and clean while preparing the food, not leaving a huge mess for them to clean up. And he also loved that she was very feminine and took her hair tie out before they ate, making herself beautiful for him while they shared the meal. In his fantasy he thought it was for him. He didn't want to think she was like that with everyone. He wanted her to belong to him and only him. He chastised himself. He knew he couldn't claim her and it was wrong to even dream about it. Spencer finally gave in and turned out the light, trying to go to sleep.

Some time after midnight his cell phone rang. He was wide awake but it startled him anyway. "Reid." He said in his FBI tone.

"Spencer where are you? Is everything alright?" Garcia asked a touch of worry in her voice.

"I'm fine Penelope. I came home, or well back east." For some reason he didn't want to tell her where he was.

"Oh my God Spencer, you need to tell us where you are." She sounded annoyed, then softened her voice. "I love you, do you know that?"

"I do, I love you too. I just had to take some time for myself."

"I understand that, pudding. I only called your hotel to see if you wanted to go see a show with Kevin and I, but when you were already checked out I worried. Glad you're okay, kiss, kiss my boy. See you soon."

The call was over but Spencer still held his phone. After 9pm Pacific time, so he couldn't call to check on his mother. He was lonely, longing to talk to someone even for a few minutes. Without giving it much thought Reid pressed speed dial 3 and was shocked to hear it was ringing.

"Hello."

Reid couldn't speak his words were caught in his raw throat, but it had nothing to do with the smoke inhalation. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. Spencer didn't even try to fight them.

"Hello…Reid are you there son?"

He thought about hanging up, really considered it. What would he say to this man anyway? His phone was still in service and yet he never gave Spencer a call. "Not a word from you in three years and all this time you were reachable with one call!"

"Spencer listen…I'm sorry and I miss you." Gideon's voice cracked.

Furry washed over Reid. The overwhelming need to talk to Gideon, his mentor, the man he secretly called father, overrode it. "All this time you could have called me." The fight was gone from Spencer's voice all that remained was sorrow.

"I'm so sorry. I…I…I thought…you wouldn't want to talk to me."

After Reid talked to Gideon for awhile listening to the man explain the reasons for not getting in touch Reid felt more frustrated than before he called. 'Didn't know what to say to me, didn't know if I would want to hear from you. Didn't he understand what he was for me, a father?' Reid ranted as he moved around the dark bedroom. He was getting dressed, not really thinking about his actions. He grabbed his car keys out of the silver tray, slipped his arms into a jacket while simultaneously stepping into his shoes. He let the screen door slam behind him as he stomped off to his car muttering under his breath all the frustrations he was feeling.

Working the nerve to get out of the car took longer than the drive to her door. What was he going to say to her at 1:30 in the morning? 'Nothing! I'm not going to say a damn thing.' He spoke out loud as he got out of the car.

Ryan couldn't sleep her mind was very actively thinking about Dr. Reid. Pounding on her front door gave her a moment of panic, slipping out of bed and put on her terry cloth bathrobe over her burgundy silk spaghetti strap nightgown. She turned on the porch light and was stunned to see Spencer there.

"Is something wro…." He didn't let her finish he grabbed her pushing her against her open door, covering her mouth with his. They groped at one another, angling their mouths making the kiss deep. Spencer pushed his body against hers pinning her to the wooden door. Ryan lifted her leg rubbing her foot along his calf as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. This was sweet agony and Ryan hoped to God it wasn't a dream. Her hand tangled into his hair and the other gripped his shoulder. Reid put his hand on the leg that she raised, at the thigh holding her against him, cupping her face with his other hand.

Spencer backed his body up two inches, remaining in the kiss, before pushing against her once more as he left her mouth to kiss her neck. He repeated that movement a few more times grinding into her. With each kiss and each caress he felt his frustration leaking out of him as desire consumed him. He buried his face and gasped against her shoulder as she caressed his neck, kissing the side of his head. His body was rigid and there was no hiding the rock hard erection he had. Suddenly Spencer realized what he was doing. He pulled away from her and without a word stormed off her porch to his car. He drove away quickly. Had he stayed a moment longer he would have taken her, right there, and right then, against her front door.

Ryan could not believe what just happened. If her lips were not red and swollen from his stubble she would have thought it was a dream. She let out a long sigh. 'Why did he leave? Obviously he wanted to stay, wanted to be with her.' He left in such a hurry she never got to say a word. She remained plastered against her door staring out to the street where he was parked moments before, willing him to realize he made a mistake and come back.

'That was a mistake! What was I thinking? You're nuts doctor, maybe you should see a doctor.' If he would say the things that were going through his mind at this moment he would need medical attention. He shut off the car in front of the cabin, closing his eyes, he thought about the feel of her body pressed against him and the touch of her lips. When he nuzzled her neck he found the source of the fruity scent, her hair. Her beautiful silky brown hair smelled like fruit stripe gum. He longed to inhale that scent once again and to discover the rest of her body's hidden treasures.

He hurt physically, ever muscle in his body screaming for release. Spencer went into the cabin, stripped bare. Climbing into the shower, he let the cold water hit him directly in the crotch, shaking with need, as he grasped the tile wall.

**A/N Special thanks to CSK for helping me with the forensic aspects of the case. Without you Crime Scene Kelly my case would be a bunch of fabricated foolishness. From the bottom of my heart a very big thank you for your time and effort! **

**Thanks to all of you who are out there proof reading, giving me suggestions and helpful hints. And to you the reader for your reviews and your continued support! **


	6. Chapter 6

**As always I do not own the rights to Criminal Minds, CBS, ABC and their affiliates. This is a fictional story for entertainment purposes only. All Original Fictional Characters are of my imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased individuals is purely coincidental. Do not use any or all parts of this story without prior permission from the writer. **

**Buried Beneath Still Waters **

Chapter 6

Reid woke late that morning to the sound of his cell phone. He was lying uncovered on his stomach his knee bent, with his hands tucked under his pillow. The phone kept ringing and ringing but he tried to ignore it. When it started again he reached for it.

"What?" He barked into the phone.

"Good morning to you too." Morgan chuckled.

"Jeeze Morgan what time is it?" Reid rolled onto his back tried to glance at his watch but couldn't focus on it.

"My time or your time?"

"What difference does it make I can figure it out." Reid rolled onto his back groaned in protest at the onslaught of light streaming in the windows. Drinking the rest of that wine last night has seemed like a good idea then, but this morning not so much.

"Well genius how are you going to know which time zone I am talking about? 11:44 east coast."

"Garcia called you. Don't tell me she didn't."

"Yes she did. Now answer your door."

"Morgan, you should be with your family. Why are you here?" Reid rolled out of bed hanging the phone up before Morgan had a chance to reply.

His hair was sticking up at different angles and he was shirtless. He scratched his chest and licked his lips, as he pulled the door open to find Morgan leaning on the door frame looking out at the lake. Spencer walked away heading to the bathroom. Morgan noticed the two empty bottles of wine, thinking Reid had drunk them both, he shook his head. Morgan tried to put the thought that Reid was trading one addiction for another, out of his mind. When Reid returned he was pulling a t-shirt over his head and he coughed a few times.

"Have a party here last night?" Morgan glanced at the bottles again.

"No just a local police officer came for dinner because I almost burned the place down. I owed a thank you, so dinner was it."

"Oh nice, what's her name? And you sound awful, kid." Morgan put his hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Ryan…Ryan Miller, and I don't sound that bad." Morgan raised his eyebrows at Reid. Spencer didn't get what he was implying because to him Ryan was a completely feminine name, because of the woman he associated the name with. "She is just a friend, Morgan, just a friend."

Morgan tousled his hair, "Right kid, a friend! Get dressed I'm starving."

In the diner Reid was aware of everyone looking at them. Most of them smiled sweetly and he wasn't too worried about problems. A cop sat at the counter and he was the only one to look at them suspiciously. He hunched back over his coffee after Reid and Morgan took a seat in a booth. Places like this one didn't exist anymore and Spencer wondered how it stayed in business. It was a dinning car that had three booths and a coffee counter. Everything dated back to the fifties. The blue/green vinyl covered booth seats and bar stools were lined with aluminum trim. The floor was black and white two inch tiles still in remarkable condition. The counter tops and tables were marble Formica. They were given coffee in ceramic mugs and ordered burgers and fries. Their orders came rather quickly and Reid was impressed by the taste. They were almost finished when Reid heard the radio crack from the hip of the officer. The cop got up in a hurry, rushed out the door with out a word. He drove away with his strobes on. Morgan sat up straighter his instincts kicking in. Reid paid for their meal even though Morgan protested.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes Morgan, I'm fine I am actually enjoying this. It's relaxing."

"But…"

"No but, it's just that I talked to Gideon last night." Morgan raised his eyebrows, refraining from commenting, he gave Reid room to talk. "He's doing alright, enjoying himself, actually he sounds happy."

"Good for him." Morgan sounded a bit peeved and for the first time Reid realized Gideon's leaving hurt everyone in some way.

Morgan took Reid back to the cabin, "Are you sure you don't want me to hang around, you have an extra room I can crash there."

"Morgan, go home. Go back to your mom's, or go on a trip, just go. You're my friend like a brother but seriously you need the time to yourself. Or would you like to stay here and let me explain the space time continuum in great detail?"

Morgan laughed. He threw his hands in the air declining. Morgan too one more look out at the lake as a thought occurred to him, 'Maybe Reid was trying to get rid of him so he could spend time with this little honey he found?' He smiled slyly and patted Reid on the back, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Wow Morgan you leave me a lot of options."

Morgan laughed all the way to his truck.

Reid stood on the porch with his hands in his pockets, looking out at the lake for a long time, wondering if one day he would walk away from all of this like Gideon had. A lonely feeling washed over him. If he had asked Morgan to stay he would at least have company. The dock caught his attention and the boat that sat along the bank. It was covered with a blue tarp and Reid decided he would uncover it so that he could offer it to Doctor Emery. It was a shame to let this go to waste; someone should get some fun out of it.

The dock was about fifteen feet long, made of weathered wood that creaked in places. Reid walked on it gingerly examining the plank boards. He turned around going back to the house and after some searching in the coat closet he found a tool box. He returned to the dock and nailed the loose boards back into place. The work was a little physical and with the sun beating down on him. With these warmer afternoons and the physical labor, he was getting hot. He was only half way through by the time he decided to pull his shirt over his head. He went back to hitting the nails, thinking about Gideon and Ryan. 'God, Ryan, did he really do what he thought he did?' The answer was yes and the bigger question was, 'What did she think of him now?' Sweat poured from Reid's brow as he made it to the end of the doc. He stood and stretched his sore back. Hunching over and swinging the hammer so many times hurt, but he felt good. His frustration over Gideon seemed to vanish. He went to the boat next. A small vessel made for fishing with a 5 horsepower outboard engine. The tarp kept most of the boat free of too much debris. All except a few leaves and some thick dirt on one end. Reid knew that there was no way this spent three years out here. He assumed the landscape people he paid every month took care of it.

After another hour of fighting with the boat and getting the engine started it was tied to the dock ready to go out onto the lake. He went back inside and got a cold bottle of water taking a long sip as he returned to the dock. Mallard ducks floated on the surface and he tossed the remaining bread from the dinner he a Ryan shared, out to them. Taking a seat, he dangled one leg over the edge of the dock as he bent the other, bringing his knee up to his chest. He rested his arm on his knee as he held the water bottle. Spencer scanned the area taking in the things he needed to work on There wasn't much, some clean up of dead leaves near the house and if he had planned to stay he would remove the storm windows and wash everything down. Turning away from the cabin and leaning his back on the post, he looked out at the lake. The sun was above the cabin and created a sea of gold across the water. A gentle breeze was blowing in and cooled his hot, sticky skin. He was dirt covered and sweaty. His hands were raw and blisters were forming on the pads of his palm. The cool water bottle felt good against his hand. Spencer rubbed his shoulder gingerly and the throbbing at his lower back reminded him of exactly how much time he spent idle. Taking stock in all that he accomplished felt good regardless of the pain it caused him. He smiled and for the first time Reid felt completely happy by himself. Normally he relied on the team for that peace in his soul. He still needed them, each of the six members were very special to him and nothing would replace them ever. But this felt good, doing something on his own. ________________________________________________________________________

**A/N Special thanks to CSK for helping me with the forensic aspects of the case. Without you Crime Scene Kelly my case would be a bunch of fabricated foolishness. From the bottom of my heart a very big thank you for your time and effort! **

**Thanks to all of you who are out there proof reading, giving me suggestions and helpful hints. And to you the reader for your reviews and your continued support! **


	7. Chapter 7

**As always I do not own the rights to Criminal Minds, CBS, ABC and their affiliates. This is a fictional story for entertainment purposes only. All Original Fictional Characters are of my imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased individuals is purely coincidental. Do not use any or all parts of this story without prior permission from the writer. **

**Buried Beneath Still Waters **

Chapter 7

Ryan's morning would have started the way it normally did if it weren't for the alarm ruining the best dream she had in years. Most of the time when she wasn't so bone tired from working long hours she would be plagued with nightmares. But this dream she didn't want to wake up from it. The doctor had come back, carried her to her room kissing her the whole way. He lowered her to the bed and their clothing magically disappeared she was anticipating his touch when the shrill alarm disturbed her slumber. She showered, dressed and took her coffee to go. She skipped the walk today wanting to get a jump on her paperwork from the two hours she missed the other day.

Work was the same as always it started with her going to the coffee pot and then checking in with Harley Goff and Carlos Pasquita her fellow officers. The same routine a few calls here and there but noting out of the ordinary for her. The only difference was the distraction she felt as she touched her fingers to her lips for the thousandth time still feeling his lips against hers. She rode alone, her partners wanting to share patrol and always throwing her into the woods detail. She was happy to do it she loved it here and this way she could have her lunch at the Marina and watch the boats heading out for fishing. It was indeed a typical day and her shift ended without incident. Something pulled her to him, an invisible force that she could not fight. She drove down the gravel lane wondering if he would be happy to see her or if it would be awkward after last night. Ryan found him on the dock sipping a bottle of water, looking out at Covington Basin.

He heard the car on the gravel but didn't turn around to see who it was. He half expected it to be one of his team. This was getting ridiculous, having them check up on him like he was a child left home alone for the first time. He sat up straighter but refused to turn around. One thing was for sure he doubted if Hotch and JJ would be the ones here now. Maybe Morgan was back or Prentiss.

Ryan was stunned that he didn't look at her when she drove in. She got out of her car, stepping onto the wooden planks of the dock. He continued to stare off in the distance. She was about to say something when he spoke, "Prentiss if that's you turn around and go home. I do not need a baby sitter."

"Okay I'll go if you want me too, but who is Prentiss?"

Reid knew her voice, he turned around, quickly standing up, and dusting off his slacks. "I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else."

"Girlfriend?" She panicked a little over that thought and the fact that she just blurted it out without thinking, like a jealous lover.

"Um, no, colleague." He blushed. This was the second time she saw him without a shirt and she thought about how much she wanted to put her hand on his bare chest. She could still feel his lips on hers and the pressure of his body against hers. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the images. He grabbed his shirt off of the post he had hung it on, slipping his arms into it and then stretching it over his head. He was dirty and he was sure he didn't smell so nice. Kissing her was out of the question, not like this anyway, still he really wanted to. She was dressed in her uniform and he was surprised by how attractive she looked in the navy blue crisp outfit. The bulky material wasn't exactly flattering, but somehow she made it sexy. He bit his lip, knowing she could make a hefty bag look sexy.

"Ryan was quietly watching his shirt slide down his torso, thinking she wanted to touch him, to repeat what they did last night, and so much more. She licked her lips, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I…I wanted to…um…thank you for last night." She could feel the heat rise up her neck and burn her cheeks, as she thought of exactly what she was thanking him for, dinner or the smoking hot kiss. Involuntarily she inched closer to him until they stood toe to toe. She had to look up to meet his eyes but when she did, she locked in on them, searching for a sign that he wanted her. Her mouth drifted open, her breath coming in shallow puffs. She almost could feel the warmth of his body. His eyes darted back and forth, looking into hers as he moved even closer. Ryan reached out touching his biceps, as he put his hands on her waist. She inched her fingers up the length of his arms to his shoulders, not stopping until she had her hands at either side of his face. She held them there for a moment waiting to see if he would move closer.

Reid didn't want to be this close to her right now, he worried that his day in the sun made him offensive and he knew his hands were dirty, and his hair was damp and sweaty. He had dirt smudged on his face and he knew his mouth could be fresher. But she didn't stop, she moved closer and closer until he could feel her breath on his skin. He no longer could look into her eyes so he stared at her open mouth. Then she did it, she tempted him beyond his control. Her pink, moist tongue darted out of her mouth, lightly caressing her bottom lip, and Reid was done. He closed the gap, pressing his open mouth against hers, swiftly. He didn't wait to push his tongue into her mouth, he plunged it in urgently. Needing her, longing to taste her lips, feel her body against his.

Ryan wanted this kiss all day and when he finally did it she never wanted it to end. Each time he pulled away to take a breath she barely gave him time to draw in the necessary oxygen he needed for survival. They changed angles, alternating the tilt of their heads exploring the interior of each other's mouths. At one break she flicked her tongue over his lip and he attacked hers with such passion and desire that their teeth knocked together. He could not get deeper with the kiss, yet she longed for him to. She returned his probing with some of her own, twirling her tongue over his causing him to groan deep in the back of his throat. He smelled earthy, and his neck was very warm beneath the touch of her hands. She wondered what his flesh would taste like and she could not stop what she did next. She broke from his kiss, placing her open mouth on his neck. She licked him lightly, sucking gently on his flesh, tasting salt from his sweat. He tensed and pulled her against him roughly. He was rock hard and she ground her hips against him making both of them gasp with desire. She attacked his neck again sucking harder. He whimpered and she let up. "Don't leave a mark." He said between pants. Ryan looked at the red bruise she had left on his skin. She was grateful he was starting to tan and it wasn't nearly as noticeable, but a second longer she would have branded him with a purple welt. She didn't know what had gotten into her. She hadn't given or received a hickey since high school.

She stopped sucking his neck. But she didn't move her hands, they were still tangled into his hair and he had his on her ribcage. Her hesitation was enough for Reid to regain his composure, realizing they were moving way to fast. He pushed her back a step, taking one step back also. He didn't let go of her waist right away until after he looked into her confused eyes. "Would you have dinner with me?"

Passion still glazed his eyes and his lips were damp, but she knew he had put up that wall again, just like last night. She nodded afraid to speak for fear that the disappointment would come out.

"Pick you up at seven?"

She nodded once more and he released her. He walked her to her car and watched as she drove away. He wanted that woman more than any other. Could they have a few days together and be satisfied with that? He didn't know. Once thing was certain if they spent anymore time together alone he would not be able to control himself.

**A/N Special thanks to CSK for helping me with the forensic aspects of the case. Without you Crime Scene Kelly my case would be a bunch of fabricated foolishness. From the bottom of my heart a very big thank you for your time and effort! **

**Thanks to all of you who are out there proof reading, giving me suggestions and helpful hints. And to you the reader for your reviews and your continued support! **


	8. Chapter 8

**As always I do not own the rights to Criminal Minds, CBS, ABC and their affiliates. This is a fictional story for entertainment purposes only. All Original Fictional Characters are of my imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased individuals is purely coincidental. Do not use any or all parts of this story without prior permission from the writer. **

**Buried Beneath Still Waters **

Chapter 8

He took her to dinner in town and they shared a nice meal together, laughing often and she explained why she left Florida, leaving out the part about wanting a family. He felt comfortable enough to tell her about Gideon owning the cabin and how he never came here. Ryan could detect sadness in his voice. She wished she could help him. They walked in town for a while. Looking in the shop windows and then finally stopping for coffee at the café. They took it with them, sitting on the benches in the town square near the fountain. A clock tower was at one end and chimed for the last time, 9pm. He had no idea where the time went. It was getting cool and she hunched forward shivering over her steaming coffee. "You're cold." He put his arm around her shoulders and she scooted closer to him. He didn't want to go, but he knew he had to take her home. "I'll walk you home."

Ryan looked into Spencer's eyes and nodded. She felt like a school girl on her first date. She lived close enough to the restaurant that they opted to walk and she was glad because she could stroll down Main Street with him, as if they were a couple. She knew she was getting ahead of herself all they had shared was a few kisses and some extremely sexy groping. She wanted more and tonight she would convince him to stay, one way or another.

On her door step he shyly kissed her cheek. She looked amazing. Dark jeans, sky blue sweater, rust colored light weight jacket and a black scarf expertly looped around her neck. Her hair was down and he inhaled the sweet scent of it. He too was wearing jeans and a button down shit. His navy blue wool jacket suddenly felt a little to warm for the cool night. Ryan stared into his eyes. She had enough of this cat and mouse game they were playing. She took his hand and led him into her apartment. Spencer swallowed nervously. He knew going inside with her meant that he was expected to stay. He wanted to, very much so, but where would it led for the future. Casual sex was not something he did. Hell sex wasn't something he did, he wasn't a virgin but he wasn't extremely experienced either. This was getting awkward and he knew she could sense it. When he kissed her it was like his mind was not his own and his body obeyed primal needs. Now though, he questioned everything, even if he should kiss her and let this happen.

Ryan pushed Spencer against the inside of her door as soon as it was closed. She pressed against him, giving him a dose of his own medicine, a payback for last night. She ravished his mouth leaving both of the gasping for breath. Spencer looked into her eyes as he pushed her to arms length. He could take her. He could do it right now, have what his body screamed for and then just go home to Quantico. Deep down he knew he didn't have the heart for a one night stand.

Ryan was annoyed; here it was again the mixed signals. Either he wanted her completely or not at all. She looked at him trying to read his face, for clues.

"I want you. So damn bad, I want you."

Ryan tried to move closer to him but he held her back. "I'm not denying you. What is stopping you, Spencer?"

He could hear the frustration in her voice at the rejection. It hurt him to hear that pain. "You, you're stopping me. I like you a lot, more than I should. I don't want to take advantage of you. Ryan I'm not the guy who goes for a fling." Reid resisted the urge to throw statistics at her. It didn't stop them from running through his mind, how many STD's, unwanted pregnancies, stalkers, murders, and rapes resulted from casual sexual encounters. Sometimes he really wished he didn't know the things he knew.

Ryan could see the frustration on Spencer's face. She felt sorry for him, because he really looked like he was struggling. "Spencer let go please." He did dropping his arms to his side. She took a step closer to him and she could tell he was about to stop her. "It's okay; we don't need to do this. That doesn't mean I don't want to, because I do. God do I ever. I want you Spencer Reid painfully so. We can take it slow." She kissed him softly on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, putting her head on his shoulder. He hugged her tightly, her breath on his neck wasn't helping but it felt so damn good to hold her like this. They stayed that way for awhile until she pulled back enough to plant one more kiss on his mouth. She put her hand on the door knob looking deep into his eyes. "I'm off tomorrow, can I see you?"

"I'd like that."

"Good you can take me out on the boat. I'll make us a picnic lunch."

He kissed her goodnight. He smiled at her when she stood on her porch waving goodbye as he drove away. 'Am I nuts? A beautiful woman wants to share her body with me and all I can think about are STD's?' He wanted to turn around, go back to her place and forget about all of his doubts. He couldn't do it though; his conscious would not allow it.

He walked the perimeter of the lake stopping to stare at the cabin. He could see the outline of a man hunched over, leaning on the railing, he had his foot on the bottom rung a coffee mug in his hand. It had sat empty for all this time, why did he decide to come here now? And worse yet, would he stay? Luckily he was careful to keep his prize at the other end of the lake beyond the curve. He could go there and no one would see him. Darkness cloaked him from the man's view. He watched for a long time as he stood there lifting the mug to his lips now and then. After a while of idleness he stood straight, turned on his heals going inside. He watched as one by one the lights inside the cabin went out all save for one in the far end of it, the bedroom.

**A/N Special thanks to CSK for helping me with the forensic aspects of the case. Without you Crime Scene Kelly my case would be a bunch of fabricated foolishness. From the bottom of my heart a very big thank you for your time and effort! **

**Thanks to all of you who are out there proof reading, giving me suggestions and helpful hints. And to you the reader for your reviews and your continued support! **


	9. Chapter 9

**As always I do not own the rights to Criminal Minds, CBS, ABC and their affiliates. This is a fictional story for entertainment purposes only. All Original Fictional Characters are of my imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased individuals is purely coincidental. Do not use any or all parts of this story without prior permission from the writer. **

**Buried Beneath Still Waters **

Chapter 9

Reid wasn't sure why he let her talk him into going out in the boat, but he was glad she did. As they lay there in each other's arms the anchor keeping them in the center of the kidney shaped lake, he was never more content in his life. The desperate passion was gone, and now that they both relaxed, he was having the time of his life. There weren't any preconceived ideas of sex; leaving Spencer, still completely aroused but also very enamored with her. It was peaceful here and as far as the eye could see, they were alone. The afternoon sun had warmed the area and now it was around 70 degrees. They both wore short sleeve shirts and jeans. The gentle rocking of the boat lulled Spencer into a dreamy feeling, as he lazily brushed his finger tips over her bicep. She was nestled in the crook of his arm; their legs tangled together, her head on his chest. To him this was the ideal moment, with a woman who liked him for him. She still knew him only as Dr. Reid and he felt a twinge of guilt over the fact that he had lied to her. Seems he was getting rather good at lying. First to his mother now this beautiful woman.

He hadn't actually told her that he was a doctor. He just allowed her believe it when she assumed he was a medical doctor. He longed for someone to care about him for just him, not because of some title or misconception about his job. And she did, Ryan had show an interest in his mind from the moment they met. She shared her dreams, hopes, and fears with him. And he had opened up to her last night. His heartbeat raced as the realization washed over him, she probably wouldn't like him if she knew the truth. Didn't it come from her own mouth that she wanted a life with someone outside of law enforcement? A man who wasn't so bogged down in his work that he didn't have time for her and a family. Spencer was none of these things.

As he worried, she was tracing the infinity symbol on his chest with her finger tips. His mind swirled with statistics, 'The infinity sign, or the Western graph for the number 8 positioned horizontally, is a sign to denote the idea of _infinitely great_ or _infinity_, referring to distances or numbers. As far as time is concerned the most common similar medieval symbol is the snake biting its own tail.'

He knew that mathematics wasn't the reason Ryan was tracing the pattern, she was thinking of forever.

He sighed, content to lie with her in his arms, kissing the top of her head, watching the clouds go by. Having her close like this, a gentle breeze blowing, the sweet scent of her shampoo, mixing with the pine and earthy scent of the woods, and the steady rocking of the boat, all of it was intoxicating to him. He could feel his body responding to her, embarrassed Spencer tried to think of anything besides being with this woman.

He was tensing up and Ryan wondered what could be wrong. 'Was he regretting coming out here or worse was he regretting being with her?' She was terrified of the second part. She was falling for him hard and if she let go she would defiantly be in love with him soon. It was insane, by all accounts and measures he had rejected her multiple times, still she felt a connection to him. He was nothing like any man she ever encountered. Best part, he didn't live far away, and it would be an easy commute for both of them. Ryan was not against relocating for him if the opportunity arose. She swallowed; she was getting ahead of herself, a kiss or two was not a marriage proposal or deceleration of love. She could feel Spencer relax and she wondered if he was maybe a little seasick from the rocking. Now he was rubbing her arm softly and kissing her head. This was heaven. She could hear his heartbeat, the constant rhythm mixed with the rocking of the boat lulled her into a trance. She could easily drift off to sleep and miss this precious moment.

He smelled deliciously wonderful, manly and clean. His natural scent made Ryan want to shower him with affection and attention. A fluttering in her chest and tightening of her abdominal muscled had Ryan wanting him with a need greater then she ever felt. Being close to him, smelling and touching him made her tingle and flood in feminine areas, with moisture. She almost could not take it, wanting him like this was maddening.

Ryan moved her hand over his stomach and Spencer tightened his muscles, shaking ever so slightly. He let out the breath that caught in his throat in one long stream. She looked up at him, angling her face so that he could cover her mouth with his own. And when he did fireworks exploded in his brain sending out electrical charges to the nerve endings throughout his body. He ached for her. He was starting to realize she wanted him too. Because she plunged her tongue into his mouth kissing him with passion and pent up desire. 'Was this her plan all along, to get him out here where he had no place to run, and then take advantage of him?' Her hand inched lower, agonizingly slow as she came closer to his throbbing shaft. He wanted to lift his hips to her so she could touch him. He held back from doing that in fear Ryan would realize what she was doing and stop. He didn't have to worry because as soon as she got to his waist band she slid her fingers into the front his slacks. He let out a guttural moan, from deep in his diaphragm, kissing her thoroughly. Her finger tips grazed the head of his penis before curling around his shaft. She stroked him in short soft pulls.

He gave up fighting it, he wanted her and nothing was going to stop it from happening. Spencer was breathing shallow and when he could not get enough air he left her mouth, kissing her neck and next to her ear. Ryan was gasping for breath as his hand cupped her breast, his thumb smoothed over her pert nipple. He pinched the bud lightly twisting a bit rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. Her top was in his way and he needed to feel her under his hand. He reached up inside of her shirt, pushing the cup of her bra out of the way. Her breast was soft and he gently squeezed once before taking her nipple between his fingers again. He tugged lightly simulating a sucking motion making Ryan arch her back into him.

His simple touches were making Ryan crazy. She wanted so much more but yet these things he was doing to her were torturously sweet and sensual. She wouldn't rush, afraid he would turn her away again. She wanted to give him as much pleasure as he gave her. Ryan stoked up Spencer's shaft over the sensitive head of his manhood, messaging the bead of pre-cum down the length of his erection. His slacks were inhibiting her movement and she wished she could unleash him from the confines of them. She ran her finger nails over the thick vein on his shaft making Spencer half moan half laugh against her neck.

"Oh baby." He rolled her onto her back as she still grasped him in her palm. He lifted the front of her shirt up exposing the breast he uncovered. He took the bud into his mouth sucking and lapping at it until she cried out. He did the same to the other. Mumbling with her nipple between his teeth, how beautiful she looked and how much he wanted her. As his hand slipped into her jeans and under her panties, he was excited to feel the silky moisture that accumulated between her folds. Reid sunk his fingers into her, stretching her, probing inside. He curled his fingers inside of her rubbing the raised ridges of her interior walls, wiggling them against her cervix. Ryan rotated her hips with his exploration clinging to him as he brought her closer to ecstasy then any man ever did. She had experienced orgasm but never at the hands of a lover. Spencer was attentive to her needs and fulfilled them willingly and easily. It was as if he studied her body and knew every erogenous zone she possessed, reading them like a road map. He withdrew his fingers momentarily, before changing the angle of his hand. He spread her open, circling her clit with wet fingers making Ryan grasp him tighter stroke him faster.

Suddenly he removed his hand stilling hers. "Wait please one moment I want more of you." He said in a hoarse whisper.

Ryan removed her hand from his slacks as Spencer opened her jeans, pulling the zipper down. Did he dare take her pants off and could he do it with out capsizing the boat. He knew he had to try, had to have her and soon. Her manual stimulation was taking him dangerously close to release. He didn't want it over before it began. He tugged on her pants and she lifted her hips so he could get them down. As soon as he did she kicked them off of her legs. Her panties were next, but he knelt and took them off for her. She lifted one leg out of them and he pulled them slowly down the other, never taking his eyes off of her. The patch between her legs was neatly trimmed and he was glad she didn't shave bare. She was stunning dressed and now as he looked at her round breasts and her naked lower half he could hardly breathe. Not thinking he flung her panties and they sailed over the edge of the boat landing in the lake. Neither of them noticed.

"Spencer, please I need you!" She pleaded when he was taking to long to rejoin her.

Spencer wasted no time opening his fly lowering his trousers down. He pulled his boxer as far as he could, and as he leaned over her she pushed them the rest of the way until he could kick them off.

Ryan laid flat on the bottom of the boat He hovered over her balancing on his forearm. She reached up and toyed with a strand of his hair, as he looked into her eyes, searching for any clue that she wanted him to move ahead. The rocking of the boat the only movement for a few minutes as they stared at one another. This was not the ideal moment, both of them partially clothed and very little room to maneuver. But neither of them would trade it for anything else in the world. Ryan brought one of her legs up bending her knee, giving Reid room to move between her thighs. He did without hesitation lifting himself over her left leg. She brought that one up also as soon as he positioned himself on top of her. She kissed his neck and the underside of his jaw, kindling the fire that burned between them. He longed to be inside of her and he waited no more. Sliding between her folds and sinking deep into her vagina was sweet agony. She was tight, but well lubricated. He could feel her clenching against him and she let out a tiny squeak from her throat. Reid froze unwilling to hurt her. He looked into her eyes, concern written all over his face. She smiled softly reassuring him. "It has been a long time, but I will be alright." She was actually very surprised that it hurt when he entered her. A thought crossed her mind 'Uses it or lose it.' She giggled and he smirked at her.

'Why was she laughing?' a little bit of panic set in as he thought maybe he wasn't pleasing her. He had experienced foreplay and oral sex, but the two times he had been given the chance to make love he did his best at fumbling his way around then ended the session prematurely. That always resulted in the girls leaving him. He knew they thought there was something wrong with him and he was positive he couldn't satisfy a woman. His fears were making his body react in a negative way and he knew she could feel it.

Ryan could see the changes come over Spencer's face and she wondered what he could be thinking. She kissed him in hopes that she could ease the anxiety she could clearly see in his eyes. Her body relaxed accommodating him and she moved first lifting her hips against him sinking him deeper into her. Her movements renewed his passion for her and the strength of his erection returned. She fit around him like a glove not only internally but externally as she wrapped her legs around his and held him in her arms. He began a slow and steady rhythm of long withdraws and deep pushes forward. She opened her legs wider to take more of him each time until he was balls deep within her. Spencer's mind swirled with sensations. He rocked on top of her as she matched his movements. Kissing and sucking on each others flesh until their combined efforts became deliberate, desperately seeking release. She gasped and moaned as he pulled out then plunged back inside multiple rapid fire movements. He grunted out his pleasure, panting next to her ear. Laboring against her until sweat accumulated on his brow and upper lip. Words were lost to them both and only primal sounds existed. Ryan felt the twinges of orgasm and she gasped, clawing at him, begging him to do each movement again and again.

Spencer cried out, "Umm...Ungn, ahhhhh..." against her mouth as she tried unsuccessfully to kiss him. Her breathing was too shallow and all she could do was gasp.

Ryan breathed, "I'm gonna…"

Spencer said in a strangled breath, "Come for, ahhh, heee... uhhh…ohhh" His release throbbed into her. And she held onto him biting down on his shoulder as she twitched internally, coming as he spilled into her.

Spent, he kissed her softly on the mouth as she rubbed her hands over his lower back and buttocks. He remained inside of her as he slowly grew soft, unable to and unwilling to leave the warm haven of her body. Nothing compared to what he just experience, no foreplay or manual stimulation could come close to this type of love. He looked into her eyes as she kissed his chin. Her limpid pools of brown were glazed over, a light blush colored her cheeks and she seemed to glow from within. He had never seen a woman like this before and he wondered if she was feeling what he was. He silently cautioned his heart not to fall deeper in love with her. She really didn't know him and in a few days he would have to leave.

**A/N Special thanks to CSK for helping me with the forensic aspects of the case. Without you Crime Scene Kelly my case would be a bunch of fabricated foolishness. From the bottom of my heart a very big thank you for your time and effort! **

**Thanks to all of you who are out there proof reading, giving me suggestions and helpful hints. And to you the reader for your reviews and your continued support! **


	10. Chapter 10

**As always I do not own the rights to Criminal Minds, CBS, ABC and their affiliates. This is a fictional story for entertainment purposes only. All Original Fictional Characters are of my imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased individuals is purely coincidental. Do not use any or all parts of this story without prior permission from the writer. **

**Buried Beneath Still Waters **

**Chapter 10**

After a little bit of tricky maneuvers and the boat rocking dangerously, they both were dressed again. Ryan had searched for her underwear and Spencer gave her an apologizing look when she couldn't find them. She reassured him with a kiss. They had their picnic cuddling most of the time on a blanket she had spread out on the grass. Spencer kissed her deeply, now that they took that step he didn't want to go back. He wanted to go to the cabin instead and spend the rest of the day in bed. She read his mind when she stood and started to clean up. He maneuvered the boat back to the dock then helped her up the ladder. She tied off on the peg and he climbed out of the boat. They spent the rest of the day and most of the evening in bed. He held her closely most of that time enjoying her body. Ryan knelt on the bed around 6:30, are you hungry? He nodded and kissed her. "Good cause I'm famished."

Ryan stood up, Reid looked at her back. She had a very sexy rear view and he sucked in a breath, sharply. She went into the bathroom, and Spencer slipped his legs into his slacks. He walked to the kitchen taking a look in the refrigerator. "I have microwave Mac and Cheese, a frozen pizza, salad…"

"You really don't cook do you?" she laughed. He looked at her, she was still naked and he wanted to forget dinner.

"Throw the pizza in the oven.' She made coffee. "I'm going to take a shower; we have twenty minutes until that is done. Join me?"

He tossed the dish towel he was holding onto the counter, quickly following her into the bathroom.

They had pizza and salad and she was right she was famished and so was he. He guessed the work out they were getting was burning a lot of calories. 'Reid quit analyzing and just enjoy it.' He scolded himself. She told him to take his coffee out on the porch. "I'll be right out."

Spencer stood on the porch looking out at the scenery. The lake almost seemed like glass everything was eerily calm. Off in the distance he could see the sky looked dark as clouds blew in. The wind was picking up causing ripples on the water now and then. He was glad they docked the boat earlier. 'Hmm the boat.' He was so amazed at their first time together. It wasn't at all what he expected. And it only seemed to get better. He took a long pull on the mug of coffee, watching the lightening off in the distance. The screen door creaked behind him and then slapped shut, He looked over his shoulder. Ryan came outside wearing only his white button down shirt. Dangerously open all but one button centered at her abdomen. Reid turned around leaning back against the railing, putting his elbows on it and crossing his legs at the ankles. The wind blew the tails of his shirt around her narrow thighs. Strands of her hair lifted in flight around her face. She bent to put her mug on the table before taking a seat. His shirt parachuted giving him a clear shot of her perky breasts. His groin tightened as desire coursed through his body. She was sitting with one knee bent up towards her chest, revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Oh…God…." He strung the words out on an exaggerated exhale. He was so turned on right now. She amazed him with her beauty and his physical reaction to her was staggering.

The groan he made was enough for Ryan. And Looking down at his crotch told her he was more than willing. She stood, crossing the distance between then. She placed one foot on either side of his as she pressed her body against his, claiming his lips as her own. Spencer put his hand at her waist, pulling her against him. His shirt inched up her thigh as his hand moved to her ass. He palmed her curves, massaging her backside. Ryan curled a strand of his hair around her finger as she kissed him. She wanted to touch him but having him grind against her was making her so damn hot she didn't want to move away from him. Spencer slid his hand between her legs inserting a finger into her from behind. Ryan moaned, pushing her hips back, making him sink deeper into her. She created a gap between them when she did that and it was just enough for her to cup his bulge, stroking him. Reid inserted another finger, moving them in and out of her. She was so incredibly wet and warm that he wanted to push deeper feel her respond to him. The silkiness of her interior walls, felt incredible and when she clenched her muscles around his probing fingers he knew she was enjoying it.

They were so into one another that they failed to realize the storm had moved in completely. A thunder clap startled both of them seconds before the heavens opened up and the rain came down sideways soaking them. They ran to the door laughing the entire time.

Once inside Spencer gathered her into his arms once again, kissing her on her wet nose. His hands found the hem of the shirt and he lifted the wet material over her head. Ryan attacked his zipper yanking his slacks and boxers down. He stepped out of them. Ryan put her hands on Spencer's chest and gently guided him back until he bumped up against the counter. Ryan decided to give him something that he wouldn't soon forget. And the urgency of the moment didn't allow for even the slightest hesitation. She didn't care where they were or what was happening around them. He held on to her shoulders as she put him into the position she wanted him in. She kissed him long and slow. Trailing kisses down his neck and chest, slowly sinking to her knees. Spencer watched her move lower his eyes were huge saucers of surprise as she got onto her knees in front of him. As she supported his sack in one hand and curled her fingers around his erection with the other Spencer reached behind him grabbing a hold of the counter, gripping it with white knuckles.

Ryan stroked Spencer's shaft back and forth pushing to the base and then pulling to his tip. She looked up at his face. His mouth hung open and his eyes were closed. His breathing was coming in short shallow puffs, broken up by his tongue darting across his lips. She knew he was lost in the sensations she was creating with her touch. He was too quiet, she wanted to hear him, know that he was so far gone that there was no turning back. Know that she was torturing him with sweet agony. Ryan positioned her mouth over Spencer's hood, pushing him inside of her mouth, curling her lips over him.

Spencer moaned her mouth was so warm. She made a motion with her tongue almost like a wave rippling it against the underside of his erection. She pushed further sinking him deeper, opening her mouth more, yet keeping her lips tightly around him. When she pulled back she sucked rather hard, giving him a burst of pain but intense pleasure.

"Oh, owwww…uhhh…" He whined. "Mmmm…" He added when she took him in again. Spencer let go of the counter with one hand putting it at the crown of her head gently pushing when he wanted her to take him inside again. Each time Ryan took a little more till she had him all the way inside. Each time she sucked him as she pulled back she would stroke the length of is shaft squeezing him tightly. Spencer moved his hips with her head bobbing. He was so into it that he got to the edge rather quickly. She increased the tempo and Spencer gasped and pleaded, moaning deeply. A word he never used slipped off his lips and she was encouraged by that moving faster still. She could taste the salty pre-cum at the tip of his penis. She wanted to have him release, but he quickly pulled out, to her avid protests.

She was too damn good at this and he was certain he never could please her the way she did for him. Every time she touched him he was ready within minutes and had to fight a premature ending. This was no different; she turned him on so quickly, bringing him to the heights of arousal almost immediately. Spencer put his hands under her arms lifting her to her feet. He spun her around bending her over the counter he was just leaning on. He positioned himself between her open feet, squatted slightly using his hand to guide his erection. As soon as the head slid between her wet folds he trusted deep into her. Ryan cried out in pleasure as he filled her. She stretched internally to accommodate his swollen sex. He pumped furiously against her sinking deep within her pulling back slightly before pushing ahead again. He was covered in sweat and out of breath by the time he reached around to rub her clit. She thrashed about, pushing her ass into his hips as he labored against her. "Oh!" She gasped. 'Yes, yes like that, please, please…oh God please!"

As soon as she came Spencer put his hands on her hips and roughly rammed into her until he throbbed inside of her spilling his seed. He collapsed against her pinning her body against the counter top. Reid's legs were shaking and his heart thudded in his chest. He kissed her between the shoulder blades. He exhaled long and slow, making an audible hum.

"Oh Spencer, that was incredible!"

"You are incredible!" he said as he kissed her back.

**A/N Special thanks to CSK for helping me with the forensic aspects of the case. Without you Crime Scene Kelly my case would be a bunch of fabricated foolishness. From the bottom of my heart a very big thank you for your time and effort! **

**Thanks to all of you who are out there proof reading, giving me suggestions and helpful hints. And to you the reader for your reviews and your continued support! **


	11. Chapter 11

**As always I do not own the rights to Criminal Minds, CBS, ABC and their affiliates. This is a fictional story for entertainment purposes only. All Original Fictional Characters are of my imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased individuals is purely coincidental. Do not use any or all parts of this story without prior permission from the writer. **

**Buried Beneath Still Waters **

Chapter 11

They slept to the sound of howling winds and torrential rain, neither of them even aware of it. Her cell phone alarm went off at 4:30am. Spencer rolled over onto his side stretching. She kissed him as she slipped out of bed. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay…be careful."

"Don't worry, darling being a police officer is dangerous, but not in this area. Getting into the mind of a killer, trying to figure out why they killed and how they did it is scarier." Ryan was talking about the job she did in Florida, but for a second he thought she found out about him. "That's why I gave all that up."

Spencer sighed, she would have been furious if she knew about him.

Ryan headed to her car. She needed to get her uniform at home. It was still dark and misting, but she could tell they had a hell of a storm. Tree limbs littered the road way and she did her best to avoid the larger ones. She wondered what shape the town would be in, if they would be directing traffic this morning or not. It wasn't uncommon for them to lose the power to their street light in a storm like this. Her day had just started and she already knew it was going to be a rough one. Unbeknownst to Ryan she was spot on in her summary. Her day was about to get very tense, very long and very confusing.

Reid couldn't sleep he cuddled the pillow she slept on, smelling her scent on it. He responded to that sent, wishing she could have stayed a little while longer. Nothing would compare to her, now that he had the experience. He waited for a few minutes before getting out of bed. Sleep far from his mind. He stripped the sheets throwing them in the wash. After a couple of cups of coffee Reid looked outside. It was still overcast, but it had stopped raining. He dressed and put the bedding into the dryer. His body ached, but it was a good kind of ache and he was rather content. He turned on the TV and watched the local news report. The fishing segment was first and it struck Reid that this place could be on another planet compared to Quantico and other parts of the country, where the lead off stories on the news were murder, rape, abuse and drug raids. Here in Bath County the biggest issue was fishing and tourists. He smiled to himself, grateful that crime was low here and Ryan was right she would be safe at work.

"Logan, come! Now! Here boy! Stupid dog doesn't listen worth a damn. Just like his owner." Erica Wilcox yelled at the dog. Mr. Plautus said just put the dog out he knows what to do. Yes he does know what to do, run away. "Damn now I'm not going to get paid! Logan! Logan, come here now! Stupid dog!' She heard him barking and she followed the sound, climbing up the grassy embankment. She stood and looked at the lake on the other side. The dog was stopped three feet from something bluish white or grey maybe. Either way it was a stark contrast to the brown and red clay on which it lay. Logan was hunched low, a growl then barking and some prancing around made Erica wonder if it could be an animal. She climbed down the rocky side of the embankment to take a closer look. "Logan, come here!" The dog looked at her once then continued to growl, moving closer to the thing. "To big to be a fish." Erica said out loud. Then she saw it. Legs- it had legs, human legs. Erica ran to the golden retriever grabbing his collar and pulled. When the dog refused to budge Erica turned her back on the body, bracing her legs on the side of the dog to keep him from getting to the remains of that person. She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

The wind changed direction and Erica got a whiff of the decaying body. Her stomach lurched and she leaned over the dog, still grasping his collar she heaved until her eyes watered and she couldn't possibly have anything else in her stomach. She sunk to the ground, unable to stand any longer, using all her strength to hang on to Logan.

"Ma'am I'm sending help. Are you there?"

Erica put the phone back to here ear. "Yes I'm here. It's dead, please help me!"

"What's dead ma'am?"

"The body, it's dead. I…I can't see a head! Where did it come from! Oh God. Oh God help me!" She let go of Logan's collar enough that the straining dog bolted free. Erica had enough of the dog she didn't care if it got to the body or if the damn thing ran away all she knew was she had to get away from this. She scramble up the embankment and tumbled down the other side landing in the tall grass on her stomach. Her cell phone skidded across the ground. She crawled to it. 'Call home' her mind screamed.

"Ma'am you're at Moomaw Lake?" The 911 operator repeated.

"The Plautus cabin, the….the…it's at Covington Basin. I got to get out of here!"

Deciding to kill sometime with a walk around the perimeter of the lake he was half way around when he noticed the path. Curios, he entered the forest. The pines, the main smell and he inhaled deeply. This was beautiful. He strolled along mindfully watching his steps. His wound still bothered him at times so he was extra careful not to re-injure his knee. For the most part it was easy going, the path clear and smooth, well worn down from traffic. He wondered what this place would be like during summer weather when everything was in bloom. He wished he could see it. Wished he could walk here with her, and have her share her favorite parts of it with him.

Ryan was finishing her coffee when the call came in of a body discovered. The address stunned her. Reid's property! 'What?' her mind was on overload wondering what this was all about.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Every few steps that phrase repeated itself in his mind. He walked the path taking in the sights and smells. This has to be where she came from that morning. He came to a gully it was flooded, he could tell that the path went on from there but there was no way to pass this raging "river". He watched it for awhile before turning back.

Reid went to the cabin deciding not to walk the perimeter after he looked up at the cloudy sky. Had he gone around the tree line and the curve he would have seen all of the Bath County PD working the scene.

Ryan kept looking to her left knowing full well the cabin was a little more than half a mile away on the other side of the trees. And there was the doctor. Her stomach did a flip flop wondering about this twist of fate. A body washes up on the shore of his property. It would be odd if he didn't know anything about it. She tried to ignore that fact. Ignore the nagging feeling that she had about him and the suspicion she held. She really knew nothing about him. 'Not true…' her heart replied. 'You know how he smells, the feel of his skin the way he knows just what makes you unbelievably hot. You know he gets a far away look in his eyes right after he has…'

"Stop it!" She said out loud.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything" Carlos Pasquita looked at her confused.

"What? Oh never mind I'm just talking to myself." She waved him off as she continued the grid search of the grounds.

"Keep that up and we will have to lock you away." He laughed, but she didn't.

"Over here!" Harley Geoff yelled from the shore line.

Ryan walked over to him opening an evidence bag. "Don't touch it until I get a photo." She was the only one on this team that had any experience in Crime Scene Investigation, other than regular police work. As soon as she got there and took a look at what the officer was looking at. She gasped, but quickly coughed to cover it. There next to a rock was her underwear. She snapped a photo and quickly scooped them up putting them in a bag. She was mortified, but there was no way she would show it or claim these were anything but potential evidence.

Reid decided he would head out to the store and get some real food for the cabin. This way when she came over they didn't need to waste any time trying to go out to eat. They can cook here without bothering to get dressed. He smiled at that idea. If he could figure out away to live off of love he would be set for life. Love, could he be in love with Ryan? Spencer stopped walking. The look one his face was one of shock and bewilderment. He laughed and then jogged to the car.

Almost all the way into town, Reid past a fire truck. He looked in the rear view mirror as the truck continued to drive slowly down the road. He shrugged figuring if it was an emergency they would have the lights on and would be speeding. He pushed a cart around an old store not exactly sure what to buy. He started with the staples bread and milk. He wandered around aimlessly.

"Dr. Reid?"

He turned around to see a bleached blonde staring at him. "Candi, hello." He waved.

She laughed, "You look lost."

"I am. I will admit. If you point me to the frozen food section I would be fine, but I don't think she…"

Candi smiled when he turned a bright shade of red after he admitted to Candi he had female company at the cabin. He also knew she was well aware of who this guest was.

"Let me help you." She drawled. I think officer…excuse me your friend would enjoy a nice bottle of wine and maybe some pasta. Oh and we have good bread too. She put her hands on his buggy along side of his. He looked at her confused, but let her lead him. "Where are you from?"

"Born and raised in Bayou La Batre Alabama! But I have been here for more years than I can remember. I guess some of the south still resides in my soul."

By the time Reid was finished in the store he had a good understanding of how to make pasta and shrimp alfredo, and a better understanding of Candi. She was a very sweet girl and so helpful. He was glad to get to know her. He got home unloaded the groceries and began to make diner. He tried it and was very surprised that it tasted good. He lit candles on the table turned the lights down low chilled the wine and waited for her to come after work.

The divers began their search and they waited for any discoveries. The body was picked up by the coroner hours ago. Ryan had a cup of coffee in her hand when one of the divers started to yell, "Over here, over here."

Reid looked at the clock, two hours past the time she should have come. There was no use waiting any longer. Dinner was ruined and so was Reid's mood. He blew the candles out, grabbed the bottle of wine and went to work drinking it. Apparently she got what she wanted and moved on. He would too. Tomorrow he would go back to Quantico. He could not help the pain he felt over her rejection. He thought it could be love and here he was sitting alone, used and abused. He couldn't sit there looking at the romantic setting he created for her. He went outside on the porch. The sun was setting and he sat on the rocking chair in the far corner. Something caught his eye off in the distance, red and blue lights of police cars. Reid's heart sank. He couldn't tell how far off in the distance it was. He hoped to God she was alright.

Spencer waited for hours watching the lights. He thought a couple of times about walking there to see what was going on. Thing is you could only walk to that part if the lake or drive on the beach of Moomaw lake on the other side and hike into Covington. He got his gun out, laid it on the table. This was the first time in over a week he thought about it or using his credentials. He checked his pockets and looked at his ID. Should he go over there? He knew if he did it would end everything they had. She would know the truth and know how much he deceived her. He didn't want to risk that, not yet. His heart was torn on what to do.

She didn't come over or call. He was so afraid something happened to her but he wouldn't dare call her incase it could put her in danger. 'Ryan, please be careful.' He whispered while lying in bed around 4am.

**A/N Special thanks to CSK for helping me with the forensic aspects of the case. Without you Crime Scene Kelly my case would be a bunch of fabricated foolishness. From the bottom of my heart a very big thank you for your time and effort! **

**Thanks to all of you who are out there proof reading, giving me suggestions and helpful hints. And to you the reader for your reviews and your continued support! **


	12. Chapter 12

**As always I do not own the rights to Criminal Minds, CBS, ABC and their affiliates. This is a fictional story for entertainment purposes only. All Original Fictional Characters are of my imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased individuals is purely coincidental. Do not use any or all parts of this story without prior permission from the writer. **

**Buried Beneath Still Waters **

Chapter 12

He didn't know when he fell asleep, but a dream woke him. He was sweating and his heart raced wildly. He couldn't remember the dream, but he knew it was bad, by his physical reaction. Reid dressed quickly ignoring the full pot of coffee that had brewed. He set out on a walk to find out what happened last night. He was stopped one hundred yards from the crime scene by a state police officer. He wasn't close enough to see much, but a boat on the water eerily close to where they had anchored that day. He knew better than to ask questions, and elicit suspicion. He did not wish to show his ID so he turned back after the officer told him to.

Ryan stepped on to the porch of the cabin. She was told she had to go home and rest. Instead she came here. Spencer had some things he needed to explain. Something wasn't quite right. She knocked on the door, after no answer Ryan looked into the window. She was stunned by what she saw; a gun was sitting on the counter. She began to back off the porch slowly keeping her eyes on the door. She walked backwards keeping her steps deliberate as she descended the wooden stairs. Her hand was on her gun and she put her other one on her radio attached to her collar.

.

Spencer walked around the side of the cabin, he saw Ryan backing down the steps slowly, something was wrong. Reid inched closer; his hand instinctively went for his gun. He remembered it was inside of the cabin and he mentally kicked himself for not having it with him. Ryan stepped back and ran into Spencer. She spun around quickly pulling her gun.

"Whoa!" Spencer yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Don't move!" Ryan screamed at him.

"I'm not going to, but what the hell is going on?"

"That is what I want to know!"

"I'm not armed, please put the gun down."

Ryan didn't move, she pointed the gun at him weighing the odds of him being a danger to her.

"Ryan, please why are you doing this?"

"Spencer, why are you here and why do you have a gun?"

"That is my issued handgun. And you know I am on vacation."

"Issued?" Ryan was trying to understand it, but what he was saying didn't make sense to her.

"I'm FBI."

"Right and I'm Mother Teresa!"

"Ryan please I'm going to turn around and you can get my wallet, my credentials are in there."

"Put your hands on the hood of the car!" He did as she said; she reached into his pocket pulling his wallet. She opened it as she took a step back. Ryan let out a sigh as she read his credentials. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Can I let go of this car now?"

.

Ryan hadn't lowered her gun yet and when she realized he was glancing over his shoulder still holding on to the hood, terrified she would shoot him. She holstered her gun. "God Spencer what the hell is going on?"

He let go and turned around slowly. "I should have told you. I know I should have. I thought if…" Spencer couldn't say what he was really feeling because he didn't tell her he wanted her to like him for him, and for once in his life he wanted someone to notice the person not the agent or the genius. She had, came to see him for him. They spent hours talking and it wasn't about killers or the job, it was about life. For a moment Reid felt normal, and as if he could fall in love. "I wouldn't be able to get to know you. If I told you who I was" He finally admitted quietly.

.

Ryan looked tired he could tell she had a rough night. He wondered if she slept. "I don't know why you lied to me Spencer. And I don't know what is going on here."

"What happened?" He motioned off in the direction of the lake.

"I can't tell you that. But I need you to come down to the station."

Reid's phone rang, "No…damn not now!" He flipped it open. "Reid."

JJ heard disappointment in his voice. "I'm sorry Reid. We just got a call, Hotch and I are on our way there and Rossi and Morgan should be there in about an hour. Would you meet them at Bath County Municipal? There is an officer there that is your contact, Miller, Ryan Miller he can fill you in."

"She," He corrected "I'll see you there."

"What? Reid what did you say?"

Reid closed his phone as JJ was still talking.

"Let's go." He said on a sigh of defeat.

.

Ryan drove Reid in still not fully understanding what was going on. She thought she was going to question him about the bodies they pulled from the lake on his property. He didn't know how to tell her that it was his team on their way here to meet with her over this case. All he knew was his heart was breaking because without a doubt what he had with this amazing woman was over. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and kiss her.

.

Ryan led Reid into the station she was trying to hold it together. Every time tears would threaten to over flow she would remind herself that he lied to her. As soon as she got inside she directed him to an interrogation room. She had to have a moment alone. Harley saw her and asked, "Is that the doctor?"

She didn't answer him, instead she ran to the bathroom, and let the tears fall. There was a rap on the frosted glass door and Ryan came out of the stall to stand by the sink. She wasn't aware of how long she stayed in there, but she didn't want to look like she had been crying when she faced him.

"Officer Miller the FBI is here."

Ryan washed her face and dried it quickly. She stepped out of the bathroom. She was met by two people and her sergeant. Agent Rossi and Agent Morgan this is Officer Miller our very own CSI her partners Officer Pasquita and Geoff. They shook hands quickly.

Rossi looked around and then addressed Officer Miller. "Ryan Miller?" She nodded and Morgan raised his eyebrows. Rossi continued, "Isn't Reid here yet?"

"He's…"

Emily entered after that, interrupting Ryan's sentence.

.

"Prentiss how is it you got here faster than Hotch and JJ, and Reid for that matter?" Morgan looked at her dumbfounded.

"Where is Reid I thought he was in Vegas? And I came home early."

Ryan's mouth dropped open. Reid was part of this group, these profilers. She new he was FBI she just had no idea he was with the BAU. She felt like a fool. He wasn't even a Doctor. He took advantage of her, studying her behavior and adapting himself to what she wanted. That stung her heart, knowing he was well aware of what she was feeling and he used it against her to get what he wanted.

.

"Reid is in the interrogation room waiting, I'll get him." Ryan took a look at Prentiss, she was beautiful. 'This is the woman he spends all of his time with?' She shook her head not believing for one second that there is nothing going on between the two, why else would he have expect her to show up at the cabin that day she kissed him on the dock. 'You are such a fool!' she scolded herself, her heart breaking.

.

Ryan slipped into the room closing the door behind her. He was at the table, his hands folded in front of him. "Your team is here."

"Ryan…I'm sorry…"

"Save it! I don't want to know."

Morgan followed Officer Geoff into the observation room on the other side of the mirror. He could see the tension between Officer Miller and Reid and he had a feeling things were about to get ugly. The sound of their voices carried over the speaker and Morgan wanted to turn it off. He grabbed one of the file boxes.

"Ryan please I didn't know how to tell you."

"Agent Reid, save it for someone else I don't need an explanation, or more lies!" She stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. Reid jammed his hands in his pockets and looked at the mirror and although he could not see through it, it was as if he looked directly at Morgan.

**A/N Special thanks to CSK for helping me with the forensic aspects of the case. Without you Crime Scene Kelly my case would be a bunch of fabricated foolishness. From the bottom of my heart a very big thank you for your time and effort! **

**Thanks to all of you who are out there proof reading, giving me suggestions and helpful hints. And to you the reader for your reviews and your continued support! **


	13. Chapter 13

**As always I do not own the rights to Criminal Minds, CBS, ABC and their affiliates. This is a fictional story for entertainment purposes only. All Original Fictional Characters are of my imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased individuals is purely coincidental. Do not use any or all parts of this story without prior permission from the writer. **

**Buried Beneath Still Waters **

Chapter 13

Reid tried the door, but it was locked from the outside. He felt like a criminal. He certainly felt guilty. He knew he hurt her deeply and that drove him crazy.

Morgan put the box down on a chair next to a desk. He went to the door to the interrogation room and let Reid out. They exchanged a look. Morgan conveying one of concern and Reid gave him a defeated, warning expression that told Morgan not to push for information. Morgan knew in time Reid would come to him if he needed help. He would watch him, but allow him to deal with this alone. Reid had down played his feelings for this woman, when Morgan had come to check on him. Now, though he clearly could tell Reid was crazy about her. He didn't know Officer Miller but he sensed her anger. Something had happened between them. Morgan was sure of it.

.

Reid almost seemed like he had shrunk in on himself. Prentiss thought he actually look shorter. He always towered over the team, the youngest, thinnest and tallest of the group, He seemed to blend in, in spite of all of that. His worried expression puzzled Emily. _How bad was this case?_ Then it dawned on her, Reid had been staying at Gideon's cabin. Rossi explained why he was the first here. It must be tearing at Reid knowing he was at Gideon's place with out his mentor. Prentiss crossed the room, doing something she rarely did. As soon as she got to him she grabbed him pulling him into her arms hugging him tightly. Their bond since La Plata Colorado has grown and Emily loved Spencer so much. When he hurt she did too. "If you need me I am here for you." She whispered into his ear."

.

Ryan watched as SSA Emily Prentiss hugged Reid and he held onto her too. Anger washed over her, but deep within, her heart shattered. All this time they were together, making love, correction having sex, because to him it must have just been sex. All the while he had this woman too. She was such a fool for trusting him.

.

When Emily pulled back from Spencer she looked into his eyes. He had tears in them and she did something she never did. She planted a kiss on Spencer's mouth. "I love you, bro. You know that, don't you?"

Spencer was shocked Emily kissed him, a quick little peck like that. He knew she cared about him and he cared about her too. And yet she never kissed him, not even on the cheek. Why now? What was this about?

"I love you too, Emily, thank you!"

.

Emily moved away from Reid. When he looked up, Ryan was staring at him from across the room. She looked like she could shoot him right then and there. And not think twice about doing it.

.

An hour of talking with Rossi, Emily, and Morgan had gone by as they waited for the rest of their team. He spent most of that time with a coffee cup to his lips, trying to avoid actually saying anything. He was terrified his voice would convey the pain he was feeling. Reid wasn't the only one avoiding the issue, Ryan disappeared. He wondered if she could have been sent home.

.

Reid heard JJ's voice. At the sound of it he looked towards the door. She was there with Hotch talking with the chief of police.

Hotch hollered out to his team, "Five minutes and we will get briefed. Garcia is on her way. Reid, I trust we can use the cabin?"

He nodded his reply.

Reid stared down at his almost full cup of coffee. Although he spent that time pretending to drink, he had in fact only taken two sips. Choking down the hot liquid almost felt impossible, and now it had gone cold, holding no interest to him.

Emily moved next to Reid, taking his cup. She was surprised to find it full.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize you had gotten another cup." She handed it back to him.

"I didn't, that's cold." He leaned forward and set it on the round table in front of him.

.

Emily raised her eyebrows. Reid never turned away coffee, ever.

"Spencer, you miss him don't you?"

Spencer didn't reply. He hadn't heard her. He was too lost in thought, thinking about Ryan, and the pain he had seen on her face. "Stupid, idiot!" He whispered.

Emily misunderstood. She rubbed his bicep. "I'm sorry Spencer. I didn't realize how mad at Gideon you really are."

"Huh?" Reid was unaware Emily was still standing there until she spoke. And then none of what she said made sense to him. "Emily, I'll talk to you later." Reid moved away from her as Morgan moved to her left.

"He is in a lot of pain. He really hurt Reid." Emily spoke, not directly to Morgan.

"She… believe it or not Ryan Miller is a she." Morgan replied.

"Do you think he'll come back…wait what are you talking about?" Emily finally turned towards Derek.

"Who are you talking about?" Morgan pointed at her.

"Gideon…Morgan, who is Ryan Miller?" Emily opened her eyes wide.

Ryan came up behind them just then. "I am. Officer Ryan Miller." She briefly took Prentiss' hand and then shook Morgan's once again.

**A/N Special thanks to CSK for helping me with the forensic aspects of the case. Without you Crime Scene Kelly my case would be a bunch of fabricated foolishness. From the bottom of my heart a very big thank you for your time and effort! **

**Thanks to all of you who are out there proof reading, giving me suggestions and helpful hints. And to you the reader for your reviews and your continued support! **


	14. Chapter 14

**As always I do not own the rights to Criminal Minds, CBS, ABC and their affiliates. This is a fictional story for entertainment purposes only. All Original Fictional Characters are of my imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased individuals is purely coincidental. Do not use any or all parts of this story without prior permission from the writer. **

**Buried Beneath Still Waters **

Chief of police Kenneth Benstin paced around his office. It was bad enough having to call the state police, but to have them defer to the FBI was unbearable. To Kenneth it was as if he had been told he was incapable of handling the crime in his own district. He was firecracker mad and ready to blow. Ryan tapped on the glass panel in the old oak door to Chief Benstin's office. "Sir the FBI is ready for us."

"Miller, you tell them I will come out when I am good and God Damn ready!"

"Sir?"

"Now! Miller I thought I sent you home!" Kenneth wasn't intentionally singling her out; his frustration was leaking out at anyone who came near.

"You did. I was at home for four hours." In reality Ryan spent close to three hours at home and had made herself scarce for the last hour hiding in the police station avoiding Reid and her captain.

"A four hour power nap after a twenty six hour shift is not enough, hit the bunk. And I mean it. If I see you anywhere near them, your partners or your desk for the next four you will be suspended. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"What was that?"

"Yes sir!" Ryan spun on her heels, leaving his office before he had anything to say about when her down time was to begin. She told Agent Hotchner that Chief Benstin would be out shortly.

He didn't take long and they soon were gathered around the table going over what they knew, and it wasn't much.

"Do we have any ID on the victims?" Hotch asked.

"Nothing so far. As soon as we have Garcia here we will know more about missing persons." JJ said.

"We are waiting on the reports from the ME." Prentiss added.

"Dave you take Emily over to the Medical Examiner's office and the rest of us will go to the scene."

"Agent Hotchner, Dr Coreman would be at Mercy General. We do not have a ME office." Harley Geoff said.

Before they split up Hotch requested they sort through the evidence so Morgan hefted an evidence box on to the round table. He began unloading the items. Nylon rope, plastic bags, cement pieces, and black plastic tarp shreds. Reid was digging through a box when Morgan pulled out a plastic evidence bag containing a woman's pair of underwear. Reid looked over at the bag in Morgan's hand. He saw the lacy panties and his eyes got huge.

Emily took the bag from Morgan, "These are too new."

Spencer stood frozen there with his hand in the box afraid to move. He knew those panties; they were the same ones he lost when he and Ryan were on the lake. Ryan came into the room as Emily was talking. She saw the underwear in the agent's hand. Embarrassed she walked to the table snatched them out of Emily's grasp. "I'll take those Agent Prentiss. I will deal with them."

Reid's mouth opened and he could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Morgan narrowed his eyes looking directly at Ryan. "We need to look at all the evidence Officer Miller." Morgan was getting tired of the cold attitude from Ryan Miller; she was really pushing her luck.

"These are not evidence, there mine. I lost them during a foolish moment out on that lake." She looked at Reid.

His mouth closed and he swallowed. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to get his emotions back in check. She hated him and he couldn't say he blamed her.

Emily opened her mouth to reply, quickly closing it again when she noticed the look on Reid's face. She shook her head, stunned that this woman could be so heartless with Reid. It was obvious that something happened between the two of them. And Emily guessed, Reid thought there was more to their relationship than what Ryan Miller wanted.

Emily moved towards Reid inching her way closer to him. She didn't want to be too obvious or he would think she was coddling him. She took his hand in hers, feeling a little tremor. "Do you want a cup of coffee?" He didn't answer but allowed her to pull him away from the table.

He took a seat on the end of a desk while Emily made him a cup of coffee. He felt like he lost his best friend and his heart ached. Emily had her back to him as she poured the piping hot liquid into two cups. Reid hated that they were treating him with kid gloves. He stood suddenly, marching to the door. He kept walking until he was out of the front doors, down the cement stairs and onto the sidewalk. He stopped there looking left and right deciding what he was going to do. A rush of adrenaline flooded through his veins, coming from storming out. He turned right, needing to take a walk alone, knowing full well he would have to answer for his absence.

The parking lot was on the right of the building and he got there quickly. As soon as he did, he saw her. She was facing the rear of the building, her shoulders were slumped forward her head down. He walked close to her; he could hear her soft sobs as soon as he drew near. "Ryan…" His voice broke the frustration and pain caught in his throat.

She turned around quickly stunned that he was there. He pulled her against him holding her close.

Ryan felt defeated and she let her heart respond instead of her rational thought process. She laid her head on his chest, the tears falling faster.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I'm sorry Ryan." That fruity scent that had attracted him to her was there but this time it brought feelings of loneliness, and sorrow. He kissed the top of her head, wanting desperately to forget this day and go back to yesterday when she was in his arms, happy to be there, loving him if only with her body.

At the sound of his voice and the touch of his lips, she stood up straight. "Let go of me!"

She pointed at him. "You're doing it again, taking advantage of me."

"Ryan….I'm…not, I lo…"

"Don't! Don't you dare! No more lies!" She spun around and ran back into the building.

Reid didn't see Ryan for the next three hours and he worried if she was alright. The board kept him busy for the most part. Still he couldn't help but look up every time the door opened, hoping it was her. Hotch was talking with Chief Benstin while JJ worked on the press conference, preparing in the event that they would need one. The crime scene was basic, deciding on the easiest route into the property and that proved to be the lot on the other side of the knoll, the Plautus cabin. Mr. Plautus was asked to come in and had a solid alibi. For the last three weeks he was over seas in Germany. The freshest body was believed to have been underwater for a week.

Rossi and Emily were at the hospital talking to the ME. The lack of missing persons and Garcia still not with them made this seem like an impossible task. Reid hoped they would soon have something real to work with, and he would be able to get his mind off of his own nightmare.

The sound of Kenneth Benstin's voice echoed off the walls. "For all I know Agent Hotchner, your boy could very well be involved in this. Wasn't it on his property?"

Hotch barely raised his voice but Reid could tell he was fuming.

"He has not been here more than a week Chief! And he has a rock solid alibi since he was all over this country hunting scumbags like this, with his team!"

"Do I have proof of that, besides your word?"

Hotch stood he got face to face with the chief and said, "I can get you proof in a matter of minutes if you so desire."

Reid had only seen Hotch ready to go off on someone a handful of times and he was grateful he was not on the receiving end of that glare.

The sounds of a muffled, heated argument jolted Ryan out of a dreamless sleep. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. The last thing she remembered was climbing into the bunk in the on call room. She had cried and apparently she cried herself to sleep. Her eyes were swollen and her upper lip was raw from using so many tissues. She felt fatigue in every part of her body. The angry words came again and she jumped off the cot.

Reid noticed her standing by the door almost instantly. Most of her hair had wiggled free from the bun she had it pinned up in and her shirt tails were untucked. She had puffy eyes and lips and a thick crease etched her face. He wanted desperately to hold her that he clenched his fists in an attempt to not reach for her.

She witnessed the tail end of the argument. She had doubted Reid but now she knew he wasn't a killer. "Chief Benstin, Agent Reid is not the one we are looking for."

"And you know this for sure, Officer Miller? How may I ask?"

"Because for the last week I have been staying with him."

Reid was stunned by her truthfulness and he was really proud of her.

"Officer Miller, my office now!" Chief Benstin didn't wait for her to reply he stormed off to his office.

Even though he directed her to his office it was easy to hear every word because the transom above the office door was open.

"You are having a relationship with that man and I am now just hearing about it!"

Ryan opened her mouth, before she could get a word out he cut her off.

I don't give a rat's ass what you do on your free time, but when it comes to a murder investigation in my own damn back yard I want to know every fucking detail! You could hump the whole damn police force and I wouldn't give two shits as long as it doesn't land on my desk. You're off, indefinitely, go home now Officer Miller. If and when I need you I will call."

**A/N Special thanks to CSK for helping me with the forensic aspects of the case. Without you Crime Scene Kelly my case would be a bunch of fabricated foolishness. From the bottom of my heart a very big thank you for your time and effort! **

**Thanks to all of you who are out there proof reading, giving me suggestions and helpful hints. And to you the reader for your reviews and your continued support! **


	15. Chapter 15

**As always I do not own the rights to Criminal Minds, CBS, ABC and their affiliates. This is a fictional story for entertainment purposes only. All Original Fictional Characters are of my imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased individuals is purely coincidental. Do not use any or all parts of this story without prior permission from the writer. **

**Buried Beneath Still Waters **

Chapter 15

Morgan looked at the mountain of stuff Garcia had brought with her. "How do you expect to get all of this…this stuff through the airport and then into Gideon's cabin?"

"You, my little beefcake." She touched his nose and kissed the air.

"Garcia you're a pain in my a…"

"ASK… me how I got it on the jet." She interrupted.

"I don't care how you got it on the jet. How much of this do you really need, little miss thang? I would bet it is only your laptop. It is isn't it? You just cart this stuff around to make us think your job is so difficult, don't you?"

Ah Mona me you shall never know. And one day I shall school you on how much I actually do for this team. Right now though, start moving before I kick your a…"

"Ah…no-no, girl!" Morgan wiggled his finger in front of her face. He laughed when she put her hands on her hips, stomping her foot. She punched his arm, which only made him laugh harder.

.

.

One thing Agent Rossi, before you leave, I do not believe the person you are looking for is physically fit."

"Why's that?" He turned around to look at the short, grey haired woman. Her hair was cropped at the sides and deliberately spiked It appeared to have had gone prematurely white, perhaps at a very early age. She had crystal blue eyes, which stood out against the back drop of that snow white hair. Under the bright lights of the exam room, her pale complexion, most likely from spending so many hours indoors, washed any other detail of her face away.

Emily moved back into the room. The smell was almost unbearable, but she inhaled through her mouth trying to dismiss the thoughts that she could actually taste that rotten smell.

"May I?" Dr. Coreman looked at Emily holding up a length nylon fishing rope.

Emily raised her eyebrows. She knew this woman would not choke her. But the idea of having someone wrap a rope around her neck was giving up a little too much control for Prentiss' comfort level.

Dr Coreman knew what Agent Prentiss was thinking. "Just your forearm."

Involuntarily Prentiss let out a sigh of relief. It was Rossi's turn to raise his unruly eyebrows.

Emily scooted her three quarter sleeves of her powder blue blouse, up a little more, and then raised her fist to the ceiling, bending her arm at the elbow, squaring her shoulders. Rossi watched her confidence return and her breathing become normal. He was curious about Emily's reaction. Did she have issues with suffocation? He wouldn't voice those thoughts out of respect for her, unless she brought it up first.

.

.

Morgan pulled the SUV up to the police station. Suddenly Penelope knew why he was complaining about her equipment. The old brick building sat on top of a hill that required you to walk three flights of cement stairs, seven steps in each. At the bottom, on top of the cement hand rails were glass globes that had the words Police painted on them in black lettering. Penelope hadn't seen this sort of thing since she was a kid.

"Do they even have the internet here?"

"Yes, but not much else." Morgan replied as he stalled getting out of the SUV.

Garcia took another look at the building. She noticed off to their left was a parking lot on a down grade to the street.

"Why don't you pull in there and we can unload instead of taking the steps."

"Because, smarty pants, you need a code for that door. And the good police chief decided we don't need that code, since we could use the front door."

Garcia made a tsk sound with her tongue. "Well Mr. know it all, I could go open the door from the inside." She sat smugly looking at him.

Morgan dropped his chin to his chest, looking at her over his sunglasses. He hated when she was right, hated it completely. He said something Penelope couldn't understand as he put the SUV in gear, driving rather fast into the parking lot.

.

.

Dr Coreman stood next to Emily, slipping the rope over her clenched fist. "I'm going to pull this tight, if it is unbearable let me know, ok?"

Emily nodded.

"Agent Rossi, if you would, step over here for a minute."

Dave moved behind Emily, so he had an advantage point to see the crisscrossed rope on Emily's arm.

Dr Coreman pulled the rope. "Normally we see uniformed markings from the perpetrator…What did you call them, 'Unsub', is that right?"

Dave nodded when Dr. Coreman looked in his direction, "The unknown subject."

"Ah I see. My point is this. Say I was weaker on one side. Not quite able to pull this as tight." She let up on the left side, pulling more with the right to make up for the lack of strength from the other. The rope slid to the right as Dr. Coreman pulled more with that side.

"If the grip was compromised, we would see a skid pattern as the rope slides and changes position, so the person had to stop and restart, multiple times."

Dr. Coreman released the rope with her left hand then tugged slightly, pulling with most of her strength on the right side. Demonstrating the multiple ring patterns as the rope dropped lower on Emily's arm.

"That makes sense." Rossi said in a flat tone. He wasn't learning anything new with this information.

She dropped one end of the rope allowing it slide past Emily's arm.

Emily let her arm dangle along her side, a red bruise made an uneven pattern around her arm. She wouldn't complain, because if this helped them, so be it. The doctor was rather strong, even when she released the pressure; she still had the power to do a lot of damage. Emily was just grateful Dr. Coreman only used her arm

"On the victims that we could still see the markings, they all had a similar pattern on the front left side, a multiple x that told me the strangulation too longer than normal. I do not believe these woman died quickly, quite the contrary."

"Were they conscious?" Emily asked in horror.

"They could have been. Maybe even through the whole process."

"He watched, and deliberately delayed?" Rossi added more as a statement then a question.

"Eww..." Emily let a shiver run down her spine. She had heard all of this before. She knew that sadists like to watch the life leave the victims bodies. Some even went as far as to revive the person, so they could relive it. It still made her skin crawl, no matter how many times she dealt with this sort of thing.

"He's a sexual sadist and he is getting off on watching them die. I don't think I agree that he is unable to complete the task. I think he is just playing with them until it is done." Rossi looked at the woman's body laid out on the table. Her grotesque remains were bloated, bleached almost translucent grey. The smell was unbelievable, her eyes were sunken into her skull and her skin was sagging. She almost didn't seem to be human.

"That's possible too." Dr. Coreman nodded.

.

.

Ryan was so frustrated that she couldn't think straight. She put her career on the line for Spencer. She had to come clean about the panties, her credibility was at stake. If and when they caught this person a Defense Attorney could easily have the case thrown out if that piece of evidence was on the photos and they were not logged. She had to tell them she was in fact on the lake and at the cabin prior to the bodies' recovery.

Ryan put her car in park outside of Sally Anne's house. The yellow wood paneling with white shutters always made Ryan smile. Even in winter Sally Anne had flowers in the boxes on the porch, greens for Christmas, but fake spring plants the rest of the time. To Ryan it seemed Sally Anne's house always was sunny, no matter what time of day or night. She smiled, 'Much like the woman herself.' Ryan thought. There was always a smile on Sally Anne face, always a kind word on her lips. That is why she liked, no loved the older woman, as if she were family.

Ryan smiled at the crocuses and the daffodils that were beginning to sprout in the front yard. On the porch in the wooden flower boxer were silk tulips, and hyacinths, waiting to be replaced by the spring planting when the weather warmed up. Two pink rocking chairs created bookends to a round glass table. On the other side of the wrap around porch was a wicker love seat and a porch swing. At that end, the door to the kitchen was always open and Ryan pulled on the screen door, surprised it was locked from the inside. Ryan leaned over the railing to peer at the garage. Sally Anne always parked in front of it, never using it for her car. Ryan knew why, the garage was jammed packed with holiday decorations, yard ornaments and extra furniture, 'some soul may need in the future.' Ryan smiled thinking about her friends words to her, when she asked about all the junk Sally Anne kept on hand. Even when she wasn't home she still made Ryan feel better.

**A/N Special thanks to CSK for helping me with the forensic aspects of the case. Without you Crime Scene Kelly my case would be a bunch of fabricated foolishness. From the bottom of my heart a very big thank you for your time and effort! **

**Thanks to all of you who are out there proof reading, giving me suggestions and helpful hints. And to you the reader for your reviews and your continued support! **


	16. Chapter 16

**As always I do not own the rights to Criminal Minds, CBS, ABC and their affiliates. This is a fictional story for entertainment purposes only. All Original Fictional Characters are of my imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased individuals is purely coincidental. Do not use any or all parts of this story without prior permission from the writer. **

**Buried Beneath Still Waters **

Chapter 16

The following morning Ryan woke up just before the dawn. She made coffee, heading outside to see what type of weather the day would bring. It was a crisp morning invigorating. The type of early morning she would love to walk in her private hideaway. She decided against it. What if he was on the porch, having his coffee? Worse yet what if he was on the porch repeating the encounter they had, but this time with Agent Prentiss?

"Stop it! You need to forget him. He is not free; he is not available to you." Hearing her own words break the silence of the morning gave Ryan enough strength to pull herself together. Falling apart now would not be good.

.

.

Reid woke up early. He had been dreaming. Ryan was across the basin standing on the dock calling out to him. She smiled and waved, yelling, "Spencer, come back." He was trying to get to her, but something kept him form making any progress. He was happy and he smiled too. She laughed, the sound of it warming his heart. Then her smile faded. She looked down and the back up at him as the dock gave way He watched helplessly, as she drowned.

His heart thudded in his chest as he sat up. The soft sounds of Morgan snoring made him calm down. Spencer lay back on the pillow for a few minutes. He knew he wasn't going to go to sleep anymore. The dream had sent a rush of adrenaline through his veins stronger than any cup of coffee could. He listened to Morgan's breathing as more sounds became clear. The coffee maker began its morning routine, set on a timer, and the birds outside singing a chorus to the rising sun.

Morgan rolled onto his side facing the back of the couch. Reid knew the smell of the coffee would soon wake Morgan. Reid stood up, folding the blanket and putting it and the pillow on the wing back chair next to the fireplace. He had given up his bed to the three girls. He was sure they were comfortable enough in the king size bed. Rossi and Hotch shared the guest room. Morgan took the couch after Reid had insisted he was going to sleep on the floor. It wasn't bad; he had slept soundly until this morning. Besides Reid knew he wouldn't be able to spend the night in his bed. He would be haunted by the memories of Ryan. What he didn't count on, was the fact that no matter where he went he longed for her.

.

.

She felt better after her shower. It was an odd feeling not needing to get dressed for work. Ryan didn't know what to do with herself. She thought about going down to the station and talking with her captain. This suspension wasn't fair. She was only being honest about her involvement. Besides she wasn't involved with the case just one of the investigators. She wouldn't have been involved if he had told her the truth. Furry washed over Ryan when her heart responded to the thoughts of Reid. Ryan put on her uniform determined to get reinstated. This was ridiculous she could at least still do her patrol, and if she had to she would speak to the mayor.

.

.

One by one the Agents woke up. They took military style showers five minutes each at the request of Morgan. This way each of them got some hot water. Reid was showered, dressed and ready to go when Penelope joined him on the porch. He was standing at what had become his spot by the railing. He was hunched over leaning on it, nursing a cup of coffee when she grabbed him from behind hugging his middle. She moved to his right, and Spencer shifted his position so he could look at her. He adjusted his tie, trying to appear busy and not quite so pitiful.

"It's beautiful here." Penelope said as she looked out at the basin. She didn't know why Reid left Las Vegas, why he came here, of all places, or what had happened with that police officer. All she knew was Reid seemed deeply hurt, and if it was possible, lonelier than he was before.

Spencer smiled weakly at her. It was all he could manage. He was afraid if he opened his mouth to talk all of the hurt would come tumbling out and he wouldn't be able to stop it.

"I love you. We all do. And if there is anything I can do for you…" Penelope didn't finish her sentence instead she kissed his forehead.

Reid bit back the raw emotions nodding. What was up with them telling him they loved him as if he was about to die. It was nice to know, yet the only one he really wanted to hear those words from, hated him. Reid stood up straight. The realization that he wanted Ryan to love him brought on the truth that he loved her. He vowed when all of this was over he would tell her if she wanted to hear it or not.

.

.

Ryan's resolve weaned when she turned onto Magnolia Street. She stopped the car at the curb, noticing two days of news papers. She didn't notice the paper there yesterday but she wasn't looking for it either. Sally Anne was meticulous with her property so if she went away she would have stopped the paper delivery. Ryan walked up the driveway; Sally Anne's car wasn't there. Her friend didn't think it was necessary to have a cell phone and Ryan wished she would change her mind. Nothing seemed out of place in the back yard so Ryan turned around. She heard a car coming down the street. She quickened her step so she could see who was there. As soon as Ryan got to the end of the driveway she breathed a sigh of relief. Sally Anne's Plymouth Station Wagon was heading in this direction.

.

.

Reid stopped at the top of the stairs. Everyone else had gone into the station already. Something caught his attention. A Plymouth Station Wagon was moving slowly down the street. He knew it was Sally Anne's car but someone else was driving it. He watched it drive on by until it was past his line of view.

.

.

Ryan's relief was only temporary when she saw it was not Sally Anne behind the wheel. The window rolled down and Billy Rapp Jr. leaned out.

"Officer Miller, have you seen Ms. Berk?"

"Not in a few days. What's going on Billy?"

"I'm not sure. Pa asked me to come by and see. Ms. Berk brought the car in two days ago and never came back."

"What did she bring it in for?"

"Oil change, that don't take me no two days."

Fear washed over Ryan. She imagined her friend lying hurt in her home or worse. Ryan took the stairs two at a time as Billy pulled the car into the driveway. Ryan moved the flower pot, finding the extra key she knew was there in case of an emergency. As soon as she opened the door she yelled for Sally Anne. The only answer was Sally Anne's cats, Ping and Pong. They meowed constantly. Ryan searched the house. She didn't find anything out of place. The cats were still crying and Ryan noticed the empty dishes by the back door.

Billy stood by the front door almost afraid to enter the place. He was holding his hat scrunched up in between his two clenched fists.

Ryan gave the cats water and filled their food dishes. They attacked the dish as if they were starving. "Billy I'm going to need you to come down to the station."

"Aw really Ma'am? My pa's going to kill me if I'm not back to help him."

"Billy I could come down to your place and get you officially if you'd like."

"No ma'am that isn't necessary, he'll understand."

Ryan knew Billy was on probation for a fight he got into one night at a bar. He was charged with possession of drug paraphernalia, resisting arrest and public drunkenness. William Rapp Sr. had acted as if Billy was charged with murder. Since then the young man was paying for his crime not only in the justice system, but by answering to his father. Having the police show up to collect him was something Ryan knew Billy would avoid at all cost.

"Miller what are you doing here?" Chief Benstin barked from his office door.

"Sir I need to have a word with you."

"No need, you are not back on active duty."

The team walked in. "Agent Hotchner, my friend is missing and I think it might be related to this case."

Hotch listened to Ryan's story. "Are you sure she couldn't have gone away?"

"No she wouldn't do that! She would have told me if she was going away."

Billy was sent on his way as soon as he filled out a form.

Reid stood near by. He could see the worry on her face and all he wanted to do was go to her. Hold her close and tell her it would be alright.

"Reid, go over there with Officer Miller and see what you ca find out." Hotch knew Reid need to have a talk with Officer Miller, clear the air between the two of them. If they didn't soon he had no idea how helpful Reid or Officer Miller would be on this case.

"Agent Hotchner sir…"

"Officer Miller you asked for our help and I am giving it to you, surely you won't be turning it down now."

"No sir."

Neither of them spoke on the way over there. Not because Reid didn't want to, it was because she stared straight ahead the whole trip. Inside Sally Anne's house Reid was quietly looking around. He picked up a few items in her living room. Then he moved to the kitchen.

Ryan watched him, annoyed that it seemed as if he was browsing through her house like a curious visitor. She wasn't thinking about the fact that Reid was profiling the room. She was unaware of the method he used. In reality she never saw him as the profiler before. She didn't know this side of him.

He stopped at her refrigerator looking quickly at the list there and her calendar. To Ryan it looked as if he barely read it.

"We can go now." He said quietly.

"You son of a bitch! Why did you come here? "She put both hands on his chest and shoved him. "You don't give a shit about Sally Anne! What did you think I would let you…that you could…?" Furry washed over Ryan as she thought Spencer only came here hoping to get in her pants. She slapped him. He grabbed her wrists to keep her from hitting him again. He didn't care that she did it. He felt sorry for her.

"Let go of me!"

"No!"

"Spencer Reid let go of me or so help me…I'll…I'll…"

"What…. what are you going to do?"

Tears rolled down Ryan's face, but she refused to look at him.

"I'm going to let you go, only because I think we need to go back to the station and tell the other's about your friend. But Ryan when this is all over we need to talk."

"You believe she is missing, and not just away?" Ryan said with disbelief in her voice. She finally made eye contact with him and what he saw in her amber eyes broke his heart.

He pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Ryan, I'm so sorry."

She sobbed against him. She really didn't care at this moment that he lied to her or that she was still mad at him, all she cared about was finding Sally Anne.

Morgan stepped up on the porch just as Ryan slapped Reid. He thought about stepping in but the gentle way Reid dealt with her told Morgan to hold back a few minutes. Besides he really didn't want to deliver this news. Morgan only waited about thirty seconds before he knocked on the wooden frame of the screen door.

Ryan broke away from Reid, and he looked at Morgan. The instant he saw his friend he knew it wasn't good news. Ryan used a paper towel to dry her face as Morgan whispered to Reid.

"Agent Morgan, what is it?" Ryan turned from the sink and looked at the two of them.

Reid moved closer to Ryan, he looked at Morgan, trying to tell him to wait one second.

"Tell me what is going on!" Ryan demanded.

Reid nodded in Morgan's direction. He was close enough to Ryan now.

"A fisherman found…"

"NO! No, it's not true, no, please…" Ryan pitched forward and Reid grabbed her as she sunk to her knees. He got down on the kitchen floor with her, holding her as she screamed incoherent words between sobs.

"I'm sorry, Officer Miller, but we need…"

"No Morgan, get someone else or I'll do it. Ryan can not."

Ryan didn't know where the strength came from, but she swallowed her tears pulling herself together. "I'll do it Spencer! I can identify her body."

**A/N Special thanks to CSK for helping me with the forensic aspects of the case. Without you Crime Scene Kelly my case would be a bunch of fabricated foolishness. From the bottom of my heart a very big thank you for your time and effort! **

**Thanks to all of you who are out there proof reading, giving me suggestions and helpful hints. And to you the reader for your reviews and your continued support! **


	17. Chapter 17

**As always I do not own the rights to Criminal Minds, CBS, ABC and their affiliates. This is a fictional story for entertainment purposes only. All Original Fictional Characters are of my imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased individuals is purely coincidental. Do not use any or all parts of this story without prior permission from the writer. **

**Buried Beneath Still Waters **

Chapter 17

Reid stayed by her side as she identified Sally Anne, afterwards he took her home. The ride was quiet and Reid stole glances at her. She was curled up against the door of the SUV. He knew she was crying softly and he wanted nothing more than to help her. He pulled up to her place, turning off the engine. They sat there for a long time, neither of them moving. When he offered to come inside with her she declined. He didn't hear any anger in her voice when she refused. Instead all he detected was pain etched on her face and raw emotion in her words. Reid did not want to leave her but he accepted the fact that she didn't want him to stay. Soon he would talk to her about all of this but it wasn't the right time now.

Garcia continued to search for missing persons coming up with nothing. She was sifting through the lives of the people of this small town when Hotch came into the conference room and told her to pack up for the night.

Hotch was about to walk away when Penelope stopped him. "Sir what if there are more than what we have found?"

Hotch took a step into the conference room. "What do you mean?"

"I have never had a case where we don't have any grieving relatives or searching parents. It seems like every one of these women has one thing in common, they were completely alone. What if he has been doing this for years? And what if he used the lake too? What if finding Sally Anne's body in Moomaw wasn't an accident. Could he be sending us a message that says look I have gotten away with this?"

"Penelope, you are determined not to rest tonight are you?"

"Sir?"

"I just mean you're on to something. Good work."

Hotch went looking for Chief Benstin, he found him in front of the coffee pot.

"I want divers on Lake Moomaw."

"Why?"

"Because I want to expand the search."

After a bit of argument Benstin finally agreed to have divers come out in the morning. Hotch gathered Rossi and Garcia heading back to the cabin to get some rest.

.

.

Ryan had spent most of the night crying and pacing the floors of her place. One minute she wanted to go back to the police station and demand to be part of this case. The next she didn't think she could even step foot into the building.

It was late when she finally gave up. Slipping on her shoes, she had to do something. Deciding to go to the one place she got the most peace, her hideaway. Ryan clicked on her flash light setting out for the five mile walk.

Reid stood on the porch. He was leaning on the railing thinking of the last time he was here, with her. His heart ached for Ryan, She held him so tightly this afternoon. It didn't last though; she pushed him away once again. She was hurting so bad and Reid wanted nothing more than to hold her. He knew he couldn't go there, not with the team here. And now that Ryan knew the truth about him she obviously didn't want him any longer. He heard the screen door slap shut behind him, snapping him out of his daydream. He didn't bother to look at who was behind him. He knew who ever it was they were there to check on him.

She walked along, it was dark but she had her flash light and the moon was bright enough. She was thinking about the cabin and the man inside. He was a curious thing and drove her to distraction. There were so many questions she needed answered. She just wasn't sure how to ask. The sound of a twig snapping behind her startled her. "Oh my God you scared me! What are you doing? No, Stop!" She screamed.

He pushed her down, quickly jumping on her. He put his hands on either side of her face, squeezing. She looked into his eyes, what where once warn kind eyes were now angry and cold.

"What are you doing here?"

"Please don't, you will not get away with this!" She fought him with all her strength.

He grabbed her head bashing it into the ground.

Emily looked at her friend, he was hunched over. Normally he would be jumpy at the sound of the door. This time though he never even flinched.

"Spencer… here…" She held out a cup of coffee for him.

He stood up stretching his back.

"Thanks!" He took a sip of his coffee. "Perfect, Thank you Emily I needed this."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Spencer didn't get to answer because they heard a woman scream. Emily went for her gun as did Spencer.

"Hotch!" Emily yelled into the cabin. She didn't need too because all of them were already at the door.

**A/N Special thanks to CSK for helping me with the forensic aspects of the case. Without you Crime Scene Kelly my case would be a bunch of fabricated foolishness. From the bottom of my heart a very big thank you for your time and effort! **

**Thanks to all of you who are out there proof reading, giving me suggestions and helpful hints. And to you the reader for your reviews and your continued support! **


	18. Chapter 18

**As always I do not own the rights to Criminal Minds, CBS, ABC and their affiliates. This is a fictional story for entertainment purposes only. All Original Fictional Characters are of my imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased individuals is purely coincidental. Do not use any or all parts of this story without prior permission from the writer. **

**Buried Beneath Still Waters **

Chapter 18

What was that?' Ryan froze, listening. She heard it again a woman screaming. Ryan's hand went to her belt but she quickly remembered she didn't have her gun. "Damn!" She muttered as she walked briskly down the path. She was fifteen feet from the opening that came out to the basin. Ryan clicked off her flash light, walking carefully.

Spencer ran down the steps, over the gravel parking area and down the small grassy knoll to the edge of the lake. He got to the path when Ryan ran into him.

"Jesus, Spencer you scared me."

"Did you scream?" He held onto her arm with his left hand, while pointing his gun to the ground. Hotch and Morgan got there next, followed by JJ and Emily. Rossi remained at the cabin with Garcia.

"It came from over in that direction." Ryan pointed to her left.

"I thought it sounded like it was from over there." Emily pointed more to the right.

'No disrespect Agent Prentiss this is my home. I know every inch of the woods and this basin, it came from over there!"

The tension was thick between Officer Miller and some of his team and Hotch needed to defuse the situation quickly.

"Officer Miller, take JJ and Reid in that direction and Agent Prentiss and I will head this way."

"I am not armed Agent Hotchner."

Hotch bent over getting his gun from his ankle, handing it to her. They split up walking slowly around the lake. JJ was lagging behind unable to move as quickly over the uneven ground as Ryan did.

"Why are you out here? Ryan there is a killer on the loose?" Reid asked annoyed.

"I can take care of myself thank you!" She snipped

"How? You're not even armed." He couldn't hide the frustration in his voice.

"It's not like you care. Why didn't you go with Emily? Oh I know because SSA Hotchner made you come with me!" Ryan was hurt by his attitude and his apparent rejection of her feelings.

JJ passed them when they both stopped walking. They were speechless, starring at each other in the limited light.

"I did not turn you away! You wouldn't talk to me, allow me to explain."

"What's to explain? You lied to me about who you are, and took advantage of me. And all the while you had her too."

"I didn't lie really, I just didn't correct you. Wait, what? Had who?"

"Her! I saw her kiss you!" Ryan waved the gun in the direction of Emily and Hotch.

JJ had stopped walking. Their argument had gotten out of control because neither of them was thinking about the woman they heard scream.

Reid forgot himself for a moment. Forgot JJ was there and why they were out in the night to begin with. He pulled her against him kissing her roughly. Ryan leaned in kissing him back until she realized just how mad at him she was. She broke away from him and pushed on his chest backing him up about a foot.

Spencer was shocked by her strength.

"You think you can just do that. Brush it all under the rug?" Ryan starred at him in disbelief.

"I…I wanted…" Reid stammered. He was reeling over that kiss and the fact that she had easily responded to him for a brief moment.

"What, what did you want, to make me love you? And then crush my heart?"

"You love me?" Spencer's heart leapt in his chest. He felt sick to his stomach momentarily and then tears sprung to his eyes. He blinked them away as joy washed over him. He wanted to hold her close to him, kiss her again and tell her all that he was feeling. And most of all he wanted to hear her say it again.

JJ looked everywhere except directly at Reid and Officer Ryan. She felt like she was eaves dropping. Something caught her eye, three feet away from where she was standing. "Guys?" JJ tried to interrupt.

"I…" Ryan closed her mouth then opened it again but the words refused to come. He made her so mad, because he had a way of getting her to say things and do things she didn't really want to do. Angry at that fact she barked at him in her best cop voice, "No don't you change the subject, what about that kiss? And that day on the dock you thought I was her. Did you have a fight with her, and then come here to have a little fun?" Ryan knew she was grasping at straws. She just could not let him know how much she cared about him. Her heart was so fragile right now. And that little slip of the truth was bad enough.

Reid's anger slipped away all he could think about was that Ryan loved him. She was so mad at him though and for some reason she believed he had something going on with Emily.

"Guys, I think…"

"What?" they both barked at JJ.

JJ ignored the rudeness from the two of them. She fanned the flashlight across the ground and up the embankment. Reid and Ryan noticed the drag marks at the same time.

**A/N Special thanks to CSK for helping me with the forensic aspects of the case. Without you Crime Scene Kelly my case would be a bunch of fabricated foolishness. From the bottom of my heart a very big thank you for your time and effort! **

**Thanks to all of you who are out there proof reading, giving me suggestions and helpful hints. And to you the reader for your reviews and your continued support! **


	19. Chapter 19

**As always I do not own the rights to Criminal Minds, CBS, ABC and their affiliates. This is a fictional story for entertainment purposes only. All Original Fictional Characters are of my imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased individuals is purely coincidental. Do not use any or all parts of this story without prior permission from the writer. **

**Buried Beneath Still Waters **

**Chapter 19**

Morgan followed along with Emily and Hotch they were walking along slowly scanning the area carefully. He wanted to know what was going on between Reid, Miller and Prentiss. He remained quiet out of respect.

Emily stepped carefully over the uneven ground. Her mind was so caught up in the tension between her and Ryan Miller that she failed to notice the beer can. She stepped on it throwing off her stance. She tumbled forward hitting the ground hard. Hotch was at her side quickly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine." The leg of her slacks was torn and she could feel a warm trickle running down her leg. She ignored the small amount of blood focusing instead on what she tripped on. She reached for the can it was spilling into the ground and when Emily picked it up she was shocked to find it was cold. "Hotch this is fresh, someone was just here." Emily stood she left out a whimper when she put pressure on her ankle.

"You're not ok."

Emily sat back in the dirt while Hotch pulled off her shoe and sock. She groaned when he touched her rapidly swelling ankle.

"Does it hurt when I touch here?"

"Ow! Hotch no disrespect but stop touching it or I'm going to be forced into hurting you."

He laughed. "Wiggle your toes." After a couple of seconds he asked, "Well are you going to do it?"

"I did!"

"Emily, I think you broke it."

"I did not look I can wiggle my toes." She sighed when nothing happened. "I could have sworn they moved.

Morgan was squatting next to her on the opposite side of Hotch. Something caught his eye and he squinted looking out into the darkness. Suddenly Morgan jumped to his feet sprinting across the rocky terrain. Hotch and Emily pulled their guns. Hotch followed Morgan catching up just as Morgan tackled someone dressed in black.

"Don't move!" Morgan ordered as Hotch pointed the gun at the suspect. Morgan slapped the handcuffs on the man.

"Are you armed?" Morgan barked.

"No…no…I'm not!" came the nervous reply.

"Why'd you run? Huh why?"

Morgan rolled the man over and Hotch shined the flashlight into the man's face.

Billy Rapp Jr. looked up at Hotch. "I didn't do nothin. Honest I didn't!"

"If you didn't _do _anything then why did you run?" Morgan snide comments were inches from Billy's ear, his breath hot on his face.

Billy leaned away from Morgan only causing Morgan to pull the cuffs tighter.

"I…I got to go home. My…dad….he don't like me to be away long…"

"The only place you're going is Jail!"

Emily's sat on the ground holding her gun. She felt ridiculous and she needed to know what was going on. Her phone vibrated on her hip startling her.

"Prentiss." She whispered into the phone.

"Emily, its JJ. Why isn't Hotch answering? And why are you whispering?"

"They are chasing someone. I fell and sprained my ankle."

JJ hung up and told Reid and Ryan. The hurried off to the spot Emily was sitting. When they go there Morgan and Hotch were there. Ryan was shocked to see Morgan was holding Billy.

Billy was struggling and when he saw Ryan he went ballistic. Morgan had to wrestle him to the ground again.

"Stop fighting!" Morgan screamed.

When they got him under control again Morgan and Ryan lifted him to his feet.

"I don't want to go to jail again. Please Officer Miller I didn't do anything!"

"Reid, help me carry Prentiss back to the cabin." Hotch was squatting next to Emily again as JJ talked to him about the drag marks they saw.

Emily put her arm around Reid's shoulder as Hotch helped her to her feet.

"Ow, careful."

"Don't put any weight on it." Reid said to Emily.

Agent Miller get on the phone and call your station tell them we need a team out here immediately.

Ryan looked back at Hotch as Billy started to struggle again. Hotch let go of Emily to help Morgan as Billy went limp refusing to move any further. Emily stepped down on her foot sending a shock wave through her ankle. She fell into Reid and he scooped her up before she would hit the ground. Ryan felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest when she saw Reid holding Emily.

**A/N Special thanks to CSK for helping me with the forensic aspects of the case. Without you Crime Scene Kelly my case would be a bunch of fabricated foolishness. From the bottom of my heart a very big thank you for your time and effort! **

**Thanks to all of you who are out there proof reading, giving me suggestions and helpful hints. And to you the reader for your reviews and your continued support! **


	20. Chapter 20

**As always I do not own the rights to Criminal Minds, CBS, ABC and their affiliates. This is a fictional story for entertainment purposes only. All Original Fictional Characters are of my imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased individuals is purely coincidental. Do not use any or all parts of this story without prior permission from the writer. **

**Buried Beneath Still Waters **

Chapter 20

Reid Took Emily to Dr. Emery's office after she refused to go to the hospital. Ryan had made a phone call and the doctor was happy to take a look at her. Ryan was back to her cold attitude towards him. He wasn't sure what changed, if it was the case or if she was still mad at him. He thought he had gotten through to her. Even though he didn't talk to her about his feelings or explain why he did what he did. She had stayed behind with her department and Rossi, JJ and Garcia as Morgan and Hotch took Billy to Bath county Jail.

Dr. Emery didn't have his cheerful grin and Reid figured it was because of the late hour.

"I didn't realize the FBI had such clumsy agents. Put her on the exam table."

"I'm sorry doctor for calling you out at such a late hour." Reid was confused about Eugene Emery's attitude. As Emily sat on the table with her foot up and an ice pack resting on it the doctor fiddled with some supplies on the shelf. He clenched and flexed his right hand a few times, before shaking it as if it were asleep.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I am fine. I do apologize." He smiled and Reid saw the kind man he met his first day at the cabin. "Miss Prentiss forgive me accidents do happen and I'm afraid I am just being a crotchety old man." He laughed and Emily smiled at him. He lifted the ice pack, repeated Hotch's request of wiggling her toes. He touched one very purple area and Emily winced.

"My dear I am not superman my vision is normal, although X-ray vision would come in handy." He chuckled and so did she. "I am afraid you will need to go to the hospital, I am 90% sure you broke your talus."

"Her foot?" Reid questioned.

"Yes even though the swelling is here, her pain is down here." He pressed again and Emily nearly jumped off the table.

"Reid, take me to the hospital and drop me off the team needs you." Emily was disgusted with this turn of events.

"Is something wrong?" Dr. Emery moved closer to Emily. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"We are not sure. But we think someone could have been kidnapped." Reid told the doctor.

"Oh then by all means doctor please go help you friends. I could take Miss Prentiss to the hospital."

"Yes Reid that is good. Are you sure?" Emily swung her legs over the table and sat up straight as she looked at the sweet man next to her. She wanted to jump down and get to work. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She couldn't keep Reid there too.

Dr Emery gave Emily two tablets and a cup of water. "That will help with the pain and the swelling. Uh Agent Prentiss…"

"Call me Emily please." She popped the pills in her mouth and swallowed the water.

"Oh alright Emily, I don't think it would be wise to take that." He nodded at the gun and added, "You won't be allowed to take it in with you when you get your x-ray and I am not comfortable with handling your weapon." He took the cup and threw it into the garbage can.

"Right, got it." Emily handed Reid her gun before Reid picked her up and carried her to Dr. Emery's car.

"Wow doctor that medicine is really helping I don't feel any pain." Emily's head lulled forward and she closed her eyes briefly. When she looked at the doctor he was gripping the steering wheel with his left hand only. The right one he clenched and released as if he was trying to work out a cramp. The medical examiners words came back to her and she thought of the demonstration she had done on Emily's arm. "Its you…" She said weakly. "What did you give me?" She felt herself sliding into unconsciousness. She tried to fight it but it was too difficult.

Reid made it all the way back to the station when something began to nag at him. He wasn't sure about it, all he knew was something wasn't right. He walked into the observation room. Rossi was there watching Hotch and Morgan question Billy Rapp Jr.

Rossi shook his head, "He's not our guy." Rossi took a good look at Reid, he seemed a mile away. "How's Emily?"

"Her foot is broken; she is on her way to the hospital."

Rossi looked at Reid puzzled.

"The doctor took her." An image of Eugene Emery clenching his fist flashed in Reid's mind. He ran from the room and Rossi followed.

"What is it?"

"I need the photos. The bruise pattern… Dr. Emery has weakness in his right hand."

"Reid, Emery is our unsub!"

"And he has Emily!" Reid finished Rossi's sentence.

**A/N Special thanks to CSK for helping me with the forensic aspects of the case. Without you Crime Scene Kelly my case would be a bunch of fabricated foolishness. From the bottom of my heart a very big thank you for your time and effort! **

**Thanks to all of you who are out there proof reading, giving me suggestions and helpful hints. And to you the reader for your reviews and your continued support! **


	21. Chapter 21

**As always I do not own the rights to Criminal Minds, CBS, ABC and their affiliates. This is a fictional story for entertainment purposes only. All Original Fictional Characters are of my imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased individuals is purely coincidental. Do not use any or all parts of this story without prior permission from the writer. **

**Buried Beneath Still Waters **

Chapter 21

Emily rolled over onto her side caught some where between unconscious and conscious.

She watched Emily. She recognized this new woman, she needed to talk to her see if the were going to get saved. She coughed a few times from the musty smell, startling Emily, making her groan at the sound. "Hey wake up."

Emily stretched, not wanting to wake up yet. But then she remembered the unsub and the car. She sat up quickly causing her head to spin. She put her palm against her forehead and moaned. When she opened her eyes she realized she wasn't alone. A blonde haired woman sat huddled into a corner.

"Are you alright?" Emily tried to focus on the girl. And asking questions got her mind actively fighting the drugs.

Candi inched forward remaining on her knees. "I was just about to ask you that."

Emily tried to stand, but was instantly reminded of her broken foot. She winced and sat back down. "Do you know where we are?"

"I don't know for sure. I think we are in a hunting shack that Dr. Emery built. He's going to kill us isn't he?" Up until now Candi was calm; she was quickly slipping into hysterics.

"Hey, listen to me…" Emily scooted over towards her. "Hey, they are going to find us. They will. Trust that." She put her hand on Candi's arm, looking into her eyes. Candi tried to avoid Emily's stare, but Prentiss refused to allow her to look away. She followed her eyes with her own, pleading with Candi to return her stare. She did, she looked deep into the agent's eyes and saw strength there, compassion and confidence.

"You're with them, aren't you? The FBI, Dr. Reid? He's not really a doctor is he?"

"Yes, my name is Emily, I'm from the FBI and yes Dr. Reid is a doctor, just not medical." Prentiss winced as she moved her foot. She tried not to; the pain was unbearable at times. The last thing she wanted to do was scare the young woman again, she was going to need her help if they hoped to get out of here.

"It's broken isn't it?" Candi searched the shed, crawling around on her knees until she found two sticks both around six inches long. "My name is Candi. We need to get your leg splinted before he comes back, because when he does he is going to kill me and most likely you too." Candi slipped her bra straps down her arms and then reached under her t-shirt pulling it out. She folded it in half tucking one cup inside the other. Emily watched, wondering what she planned on doing.

"Put your heel in here."

Emily raised her eyebrows, but did as she was told, putting her foot into the bra cup. Candi used the sticks by placing them into the cup on either side of Emily's ankle. She then laces the straps and band around her leg tying it at Emily's calf.

"Give me your belt, please."

Emily took off the belt and handed it to Candi. Curiosity was getting the better of her.

Candi put the center of the belt under Emily's arch, holding both ends in her fists.

"You might want to brace yourself." She didn't give her anytime for it she just crisscrossed the ends over the top of Emily's foot pulling it as tight as she could before lacing it up and over the sticks.

Emily grit her teeth and held her breath as pain shot from her foot, blinding her for a second. She thought she was going to get sick. Candi instructed her to breath. She did and the nausea passed. Her foot throbbed like a heartbeat, and Emily thought there was no way this was going to work.

"Come on let's try it out." Candi helped Emily up. Surprisingly she was able to stand. The sticks were helping to stabilize her foot. It hurt like hell, yet she could take a couple of steps.

"Where did you learn to do this?"

Candi laughed bitterly, "I took a survival course in college, although they never mentioned using your bra as a splint."

"Well you should go back and teach that course. You're a genius."

Reid, Rossi, Morgan and Hotch rushed to the lake. The only hope of finding Emily alive was to get Bath County PD involved. Reid kept thinking, 'This is my fault. If I hadn't come here and if I hadn't been arguing with Ryan then maybe Prentiss wouldn't have gotten hurt.'

He chewed his nails and Morgan glanced at him.

"Reid, what's on your mind, man?"

"Huh? Oh nothing."

"Come on man this is me your talking to. I know something's bothering you."

"I shouldn't have come here." Reid pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Garcia to end the conversation with Morgan.

Emily thought of all the ways they could get out of this situation. She had to wait to see what would happen when Emery returned. They didn't wait long for that to happen because he returned a few minutes later. All hope of an easy exit was lost when he came into the shack with a shotgun.

Emily knew if she had both her feet she could make an attempt at getting the gun away from him. It wasn't in the cards though.

"Tell me you got her! I don't want to hear anything besides, Emily is alright!"

"I was calling to see if you found anything for us." Garcia was the only person Reid could completely let his guard down with. Morgan was his best friend, but he expected things from Reid."

Hotch pulled the SUV next to the police cruiser parked next to Gideon's dock. The agents sprung from the car.

Ryan jogged up the embankment, she avoided talking directly to Reid but she could not keep from staring at him as she spoke to Hotch.

"Dr. Emery lives just outside of town, I sent my partners to the house."

Hotch's phone rang and he stepped to the side.

"Hotchner…"

"Sir, I think I found something. Eugene Emery made a purchase of a large amount of building materials four weeks ago. He spent a thousand dollars on lumber alone."

"Is there something else, Garcia?"

"He also spent that much on nylon rope over the last year."

"Where would Emery be able to build an out building that wouldn't be noticed or questioned?" Hotch addressed Ryan.

"Like a hunting shack?" Rossi asked.

"I know where they are! It's less than one hundred yards from here, walking. If we drive we need to go completely around the mountain." Ryan started to head in that direction.

Chief Benstin halted her. "We'll take the vehicles."

"Sir? That is going to take too long we can easily get there this way."

"Miller you're pushing your luck!"

"I agree with her. I've been there. I know we can get there quickly." Reid stepped up next to Ryan.

She looked at him, shocked he had been in her hideaway. 'When did he find it?'

"Fine but remember, Miller you're defying a direct order, and it is your agent's life at stake Agent Hotchner."

Emily watched as Emery paced. He was slowly unraveling mentally. He talked to himself as if they weren't there most of the time. He would remember his captors every so often, pointing the gun at them with shaking hands. Emily wasn't sure if she should try to talk him down or let him wear himself out. As she was deciding Candi did something stupid. She got up and went to the Doctor.

"My friend Lani, you told me she left for California. She didn't, did she? You killed her. I know you did. You didn't like her, told me to stay away from her. You knew I didn't have anyone in this world besides Lani. You knew it and knew she didn't have anyone else either. You killed her, you bastard!" Candi pounded on his chest with both hands.

Emery snapped out of his delusions long enough to look at Candi. Emily saw confusion cross his face quickly replaced with anger. He lunged at Candi wrapping his hands around her throat.

Ryan led the group down the path they moved quickly covering a large amount of ground in a short time. At one point Ryan stumbled and Reid caught her arm before she fell. She couldn't believe it. How many times had she been in these woods in the pitch black? She never fell before. Ryan chalked it up to the desperate situation, trying to ignore the nagging voice that said it was because of Reid's presence. Ryan reached for her gun. The rest of them went for theirs too.

"What is it?" Morgan looked around not seeing any danger.

"We're here." Ryan whispered.

"What?" Morgan didn't see anything but trees.

Ryan pointed up into the trees and there was a small hunting perch. Then she pointed at the hill side. Morgan squinted until a wooden door came into view. Built into the side of the hill was a small shack hidden from view unless you knew it was there.

**A/N Special thanks to CSK for helping me with the forensic aspects of the case. Without you Crime Scene Kelly my case would be a bunch of fabricated foolishness. From the bottom of my heart a very big thank you for your time and effort! **

**Thanks to all of you who are out there proof reading, giving me suggestions and helpful hints. And to you the reader for your reviews and your continued support! **


	22. Chapter 22

**As always I do not own the rights to Criminal Minds, CBS, ABC and their affiliates. This is a fictional story for entertainment purposes only. All Original Fictional Characters are of my imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased individuals is purely coincidental. Do not use any or all parts of this story without prior permission from the writer. **

**Buried Beneath Still Waters **

Chapter 22

Emily struggled to get up on her feet. As soon as she did she lunged at Emery. It was enough of a shock to him that he released Candi. The girl dropped to the floor gasping for breath. Emily struggled with the doctor trying desperately to remain on her feet. He shoved her hard causing Prentiss to step back. And when she did the pain in her foot sent her crashing to the ground.

The count down was quick one, two, three and the door splintered under the force of Morgan's foot. A shot gun blast sent the team rushing inside.

Dr. Emery looked Candi straight in the eye as she lowered the shot gun. He stumbled back hitting the wall where he then slid down to the dirt floor. Emily sat up in time to see Candi raise the gun and pull the trigger. The girl didn't bat an eye at shooting her former boss. Prentiss knew it was out of survival, and once the shock wore off Candi would need some help. The door had flung open and Emily screamed, "Were okay!"

Hotch went to the doctor feeling for a pulse, he shook his head when he didn't find one. Morgan helped Prentiss to her feet as Ryan took the gun from Candi, handing it to Reid. Candi looked at Ryan in disbelief.

Hoarsely she said, "You're here, thank God you're here." Tears rolled down Candi's face and panic began to set in.

As Morgan carried Emily out of the shack Chief Benstin pulled up followed by Ryan's partners.

.

.

The following day…

Yesterday's events were fresh in everyone's mind as the team got ready to leave. Garcia took one last look out at the lake before she hugged Reid and kissed him on the forehead. "It must have been nice to vacation here, before all that yucky stuff."

Spencer thought about the time he had with Ryan, how wonderful it had been. His heart longed for her. He didn't regret their relationship, if that is what you could call it. The only thing he wished was that he had told her the truth.

Rossi was already in the SUV along with Morgan and Prentiss. Rossi nodded in Reid's direction as he pulled away.

"Wasn't I supposed to ride with Rossi?" Reid pointed at the leaving SUV.

"Why don't you stay behind for a few days in case the Bath county PD need any paperwork filled out or have some lingering questions?" Hotch said as he carried his bag to the SUV.

"Paperwork?" Reid raised his eyebrows at Hotch. They always did their paperwork at the BAU.

"Well you can get the cabin cleaned up." Hotch got into the driver's seat of the SUV, JJ sat in the passenger side.

"See you back at the BAU." She waved at him.

Hotch had essentially told Reid to straighten out this mess with Ryan, giving him a chance to have a little bit of a life. Reid was standing on the porch looking out at the lake. He was grateful it was over and Candi and Emily were alright. Prentiss was fitted with a walking cast and according to her nothing happened to her foot. Reid never expected Dr. Emery to be their unsub. No one did. Eugene Emery had been killing for years. The missing women mostly consisted of tourists, the majority never reported missing. All but two victims had signed up to be diving certified while on vacation. In order for that to happen they needed to have a physical exam. That was the method Dr. Emery used in finding his victims. He required them to fill out a next of kin notification form in the event they were injured or worse. It was undetermined why Emery killed Sally Ann or why he attacked Candi, two people who could have easily identified him.

Reid had some work to do in the cabin before he could head back to Quantico. He was certain Ryan didn't want to see him and that Hotch was wrong in assuming that things between he and Ryan could be resolved. She was so stubborn never giving him a chance to explain. He honestly believed that they never would have had those few days of bliss had he not went over to her place that night and forcefully kissed her. Reid's jaw set in determination, he was going to go over there now and make her listen to him even if he had to explain without words.

Reid had just entered the cabin when a knock on the screen door surprised him.

"What did you forget?" He half expected one of the team to be standing there. He got the shock of his life when he saw it was Ryan.

"May I come in?"

He froze in his tracks, his heart racing a mile a minute. "Y...yes… please do."

The squeak of the hinges the only sound and yet Reid could hear his rapid heartbeat in his ears. He was lightheaded and worried that his body would fail him. The sight of her was enough to send him crashing to the floor.

Ryan was puzzled by the look on Spencer's face, he looked positively ill. Very much like the first time she met him. The only difference was he wasn't suffering from smoke inhalation. His voice was better now. The raspiness gone and he hadn't winced when he swallowed. She watched as his Adam's apple bobbed.

"I'm grateful, for all you did on this case. And glad Agent Prentiss is alright. Thank you." Ryan looked at the floor as she mentioned Emily. She couldn't risk seeing emotion on his face at the mention of her rival's name. She failed to catch the determination rise in Reid. The setting of his jaw and the way he stood taller right before he crossed the space between them. He gathered her into his arms causing Ryan to look up at him. He covered her mouth with his, kissing her with every ounce of his strength. All the pent up desire and longing released in that one kiss. Ryan resisted for a moment before melting into his arms kissing him back with equal desperation.

Reid broke from the kiss long enough to pull her shirt over her head. At first he thought she would stop him, the words were beginning to form on her lips. He kissed her again quickly not giving her the chance to turn him away.

Ryan's head was swimming and she was unable to breathe deeply. She wanted to kiss him for so long, refraining out of anger and hurt. She still was hurt deeply yet his kisses robbed her of rational thought. When he removed her shirt and moved to unhook her bra she almost stopped him. Almost, because he kissed her again, sliding his tongue into her mouth. If this was his plan, she thought, two could play at this game. Ryan attacked his belt buckle expertly opening it before tugging roughly on the waist band of his slacks. Once the button was open she continued to pull until the zipper slid down. Ryan put her hand on his abdomen, flattening her palm against his flesh.

Spencer kissed her until he wasn't satisfied with only her mouth. He trailed wet open mouthed kisses along her jaw and down her neck as he opened her bra, peeling it off of her shoulders and tossing it to the floor. His finger tips caressed the swell of her breast before pinching one pert nipple. Ryan arched into him, involuntarily giving him an invitation to cover her with his mouth. He sucked the bud, lapping at it until he drew it in deeper sucking her urgently. Ryan squeaked out a sigh of pleasure encouraging him to continue. He released her nipple placing kisses over the mound and in the valley between her perfectly round breasts, opening his mouth over her other one and repeating the teasing pleasure.

He was making her mad with desire. She wanted to claw at him, beg him to take her regardless of what had happened between them. Instead she chose to torture him the way he was torturing her. Ryan slid her hand down the front of his boxers. Her finger tips grazed over the soft hair that led from his belly button to the equally soft patch covering his groin. Spencer sucked in his abdominal muscles giving her room to sink deeper into his underwear. And when her fingers brushed up against his erection he felt his loins tighten painfully. The pleasure was almost unbearable as she curled her fingers around him pulling him upright and stroking him smoothly. Ryan pushed her tightly closed fist down his shaft then immediately back up and over his hood. She massaged the bead of precum that accumulated at his slit, down the length of his erection, making him wild with need.

He gasped against her breast, unable to do anything but pant as she brought him close to the edge. "I need you, oh God do I need you now!" He lifted her off her feet by putting both hands under her ass, pulling her legs up. Ryan was forced to release his erection. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then crossed her legs around his waist. She kissed him as he slowly stumbled to the bedroom. As soon as his shins touched the edge of the bed he lowered them both onto it. He didn't stay on top of her for long. He knelt, hooked his fingers into her slacks, yanking them down to her ankles. She kicked them off as he went for her panties next. Ryan lay on the bed naked; her knees open as Spencer dropped his slacks and boxers in one motion. He stepped out of them seconds before he knelt back on the bed lowering him self on top of her. He slid easily into her moist flesh. She was as ready as he was and matched him thrust for thrust.

He groaned when she put her hands on his ass pushing him deep into her.

"Mmmm ah oh yeah baby. It's been too long. God this is amazing."

Ryan was thrilled at his ramblings she knew he was desperate for her and wanted this as much as she did. "Harder…" she gasped "Yes….yes…"

As he obliged her wishes, pounding into her, words were lost to both of them, replaced by primal urges and sounds, until together they let go, releasing as one.

Spent, Reid collapsed on top of her. He was unable to hold his own body weight any longer. In reality he loved to have her underneath him like this, their bodies together the warmth between the two, their hearts beating rapidly together.

"Ryan…" He placed small pecking kisses on her lips as he looked into her eyes, smoothing her hair away from her face. "I love you." He saw tears gather at her lash line and he was terrified she would tell him she didn't love him.

"Oh Spencer, I've loved you for so long, almost instantly."

"You do? Really you love me for me and not any preconceived notion of who I am?"

"Yes even though I hate you for lying to me. I can't continue to hate you, I love you too much. It's over between you and Prentiss?"

"What? There never was anything between me and Agent Prentiss. Were friends, family but that is all. Ryan I want you, only you, this should tell you how much." He kissed her softly looked into her eyes and said. "I love you." Saying it over and over as he proved it with his body, long into the night until both of them were exhausted.

.

.

Spencer woke with a smile on his face. He was lying on his stomach facing the edge of the bed. His first thought was her words to him. "I love you Spencer." He wanted to hear them for the rest of his life.

"Good morning sweetheart." He rolled over expecting Ryan to be lying next to him still asleep. What he found was an empty bed. Confusion set in as Reid slowly sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "Ryan?" he called out but was greeted with silence. Spencer stood. He wasn't concerned with the fact that he was still naked as he walked into the common area of the cabin. He stopped walking when he saw the note on the table. His stomach churned and he bent forward, afraid he would be sick. His mind flashed to a similar note that was left on that very table and how it had ripped his heart out. Furry washed over Reid along with a horrible sadness that drained the life out of his soul. He backed into the bedroom slamming the door moments before he sunk to the floor weeping.

Hours passed with Reid managing only to get into the bed and staying there, curled up into a tiny ball as his heart shattered in pieces. 'Why did she leave? Why did she love me and then abandon me?' There was only one way to find out and that was to read that note.

Minutes ticked by multiplying on each other until another hour was gone. Finally he managed to climb out of bed a slip on a pair of slacks. He zippered the fly only, leaving the button open. In the living room he slid his feet into the flip flops by the door. The assault of cold flooring on bare feet felt to intimate to Reid. He didn't want anything touching him since the one thing he wanted was gone. He picked the note up and the feel of the paper on his skin was an intrusion, setting bitterness into his heart. He began to read as tears rolled down his face and his nose began to run.

_Dear Spencer, _

_I love you with all my heart. This evening was the best part of my life and will always remain that way. I know you believe I don't love you, but that is not true. I do this because I do, honestly. This never would have worked out. You know how I felt about family and the man I want to marry. You knew that from the very beginning. You are all of those things but one…free. Your job, I would come to resent and that resentment would eventually be transferred to you. I would hate you before it was over. You know it is true, deep in your heart Spencer you know it. I know without a doubt that you would not be able to walk away from your work just as I would not be able to leave my dreams behind. You are perfect Spencer just not perfect for me. I love you and will always love you as long as we are not together._

_Yours truly,_

_Ryan._

His tears dripped on the paper and when he noticed them he balled the letter up tightly, pitched it across the room. He stormed into the bedroom grabbed his bag and stuffed all of his belongings into it. He quickly dressed the rest of the way before marching out of the cabin. He closed the door with a slam running to his car. He was all the way through town when he vowed to put a for sale sign on the place in the morning. Like Gideon this place was once a hideaway, a sanctuary turned torture chamber full of haunting memories better served buried beneath still waters…

**The End**

**A/N Special thanks to CSK for helping me with the forensic aspects of the case. Without you Crime Scene Kelly my case would be a bunch of fabricated foolishness. From the bottom of my heart a very big thank you for your time and effort! **

**Thanks to all of you who are out there proof reading, giving me suggestions and helpful hints. And to you the reader for your reviews and your continued support! **


End file.
